My Last Love
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: YUNJAE: CHAP 8 is UP! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Last Love Chapter 1  
**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M**

**Summary: Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Saat itu menjelang tengah malam, seorang namja cantik terlihat berdiri termenung diberanda sebuah apartemen berlantai 15. Sambil memandangi langit malam di kota pada musim semi akhir bulan Maret dimana bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Kota yang memang seperti ' The Town Never Sleep ' dimana pada jam berapapun jalanan tidak pernah sepi dari orang-orang dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Sesekali dia terlihat meminum sebuah soda kaleng yang digenggam ditangannya. Tanpa memperdulikan betapa dinginnya udara malam di kota itu karena angin yang berhembus.

Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat begitu sedih dan hampa, seakan-akan dia telah kehilangan segala yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Kira-kira hampir satu setengah jam, akhirnya namja cantik itupun masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 4.

Setelah menutup pintu beranda, namja cantik itupun menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya berada. Tanpa sedikit pun keiinginan untuk tidur, padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari.

Namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memiliki wajah yang tampan tapi juga bisa dikatakan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan, dengan mata doe bening, rambut sedikit panjang diatas bahu berwarna almond, hidung yang mancung sempurna serta bibir sewarna cherry dan terkesan lembut.

Jaejoong hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya kesandaran tempat tidur. Memandangi seluruh ruangan yang hanya berukuran 6x8 m, yang telah ditempatinya hampir 2 tahun terakhir setelah namja cantik itu memutuskan ingin hidup mandiri.

Hingga akhirnya pada umur 18 tahun, tepatnya 2 tahun lalu, namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri demi melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas khusus kesenian yang bernama Universitas Tohosinki di kota Seoul.

Eommanya sempat melarang keinginannya tersebut, namun setelah yang ketiga kalinya ia memenangkan kontes menyanyi, akhirnya eommanya mulai berpikir bahwa tak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi dengan bakat menyanyi Jaejoong. Dan tiga hari setelah itu, ia pun berangkat ke Seoul.

Saat pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, yang ada di benaknya saat itu hanyalah bahwa ia akan dengan mudah membangun kehidupan baru di Seoul. Namun siapa sangka jika jalur yang harus ia gariskan ternyata berbelok arah, ia tampaknya tak pernah mengira bahwa menyimpan dompet di saku belakang celana jeans-nya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan bagi pencopet.

Setelah menyadari apa yang paling menjamin kehidupannya hilang, namja cantik itu langsung terpuruk. Uang hasil tabungannya dan pemberian dari orang tuanya, lenyap begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan jika eommanya tahu, ia pasti akan mendapat semburan api yang berkobar kobar yang keluar dari mulut eommanya.

Saat itu, ia pun hanya bisa berjalan tersaruk saruk menyusuri jalanan di Seoul. Ia buta arah dan tujuan. Pikirannya saat itu mulai melayang. Jaejoong merindukan orang tuanya, namun juga terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bertemu mereka. Jadi yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan penginapan gratis, meskipun sulit.

Akhirnya keberuntungan memihaknya hingga Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Dengan mencoba menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja di sebuah restoran yang khusus menjual makanan asli Korea di kota itu kira-kira hampir satu tahun karena setahun sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat bekerja di sebuah mini market.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidaklah mudah di kota besar dan metropolitan seperti Seoul. Akibat terlalu larut dengan kenangan itu, tanpa terasa akhirnya Jaejoong pun tertidur.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Sementara itu, ditempat lain, seorang namja tampan terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Namja itu bangun dengan baju yang telah basah oleh keringat dan napas yang memburu. Menatap sekeliling kamar yang gelap seakan-akan berusaha mencari ketenangan atas apa yang baru saja terlintas dimimpinya.

Mimpi yang selalu muncul dan akan membuatnya tidak berdaya saat terbangun. Mimpi tentang sebuah kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan orang tuanya saat dia berumur 8 tahun. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan eommanya dan diapun mendapatkan 89 jahitan di pelipis serta tangan dan pungggungnya akibat kecelakaan itu. Sementara appanya, yang pada saat itu koma selama 2 minggu sebelum akhirnya sadar tanpa efek yang serius dan mendapatkan perang dingin karena dia menganggap appanyalah yang bersalah dan telah menyebabkan eommanya meninggal.

Hingga akhirnya hubungan appa-anak itupun menjadi sangat dingin.

Setelah menenangkan diri sejenak, namja itupun menghidupkan lampu meja di sebelah kanannya, membuka laci dibawahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil yang di dalamnya berisi butiran obat berwarna putih kecil yang ternyata adalah obat tidur.

Dia pun mengambil 2 butir dan langsung menelanya tanpa meminum air. Masih tetap ditempat tidur, diapun membuka bajunya yang telah basah oleh keringat dan melemparkannya begitu saja di lantai. Merebahkan kepala diatas bantal dan tak berapa lama kemudian diapun tertidur.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Di pagi yang cerah, terdengar suara alunan ponsel disebuah kamar apartement. Masih dengan mata terpejam Jaejoong meraba-raba di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari arah suara. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi, Jaejoong menekan tombol jawab.

" Yoboseyo? " jawabnya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

" Yaa...hyung, odieya? Kenapa blum datang ketempat kerja?" terdengar suara yang melengking di ujung telpon.

Bagai disambar petir, Jaejoong kemudian bangun dengan mata terbelalak dan melihat kearah jam di mejanya yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Shock berat mengetahui dia bangun terlambat dan sudah pasti terlambat pula setengah jam untuk berangkat kerja.

" Omo...! " teriak Jaejoong sambil melemparkan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan teman kerjanya Kim Keybum, dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi kilat hanya 3 menit, berganti pakaian tanpa sarapan sedikitpun, hanya menyisir rambut, Jaejoong segera berlari keluar apartement menuju arah lift. Untung saja saat dia sampai lift terbuka dan Jaejoong segera masuk.

Sambil mengumpat tidak jelas Jaejoong berlari kearah tempatnya bekerja yang hanya berjarak 15 menit dari apartementnya.

Saat sampai ditikungan jalan,

" Braak "

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menabrak seseorang.

Namja cantik itupun terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat bangkit berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekitar pantatnya akibat terjatuh tadi. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Jaejoong membungkuk kearah orang tersebut sambil meminta maaf

" Jwesonghamida " kata Jaejoong.

Tanpa menunggu permintaan maafnya diterima ataupun tidak, Jaejoong segera melewati orang tersebut karena ingin segera sampai ditempat kerja, akan tetapi orang tersebut menahan Jaejoong dan mencengkeram lengannya.

Membuat Jaejoong terseret tepat di depan orang tersebut.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi hampir mencapai 190cm, memiliki mata setajam musang dan wajah yang sangat tampan serta pakaian yang sepertinya terlihat mahal.

Setelan jas mahal lengkap dengan dasi, hanya saja namja itu tidak mengancingkan jas luarnya, sehingga memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang bersih..

Tapi.. tunggu dulu...

Kenapa kemejanya kotor begitu di bagian dada hingga perut, seperti terkena siraman minuman atau sejenisnya, pikir Jaejoong.

" Ada apa...?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang polos dan menggemaskan.

Sementara namja itu hanya memandangi Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah. Tanpa mengerti, Jaejoong dengan polosnya juga ikut memandangi dirinya sendiri, mencari-cari apa kira-kira yang salah dalam dirinya.

" Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu dingin pada Jaejoong.

Entah karena Jaejoong yang terlalu polos atau memang namja cantik itu tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan, hingga membuatnya tak menyadari arti tatapan setajam musang milik namja tampan di depannya.

" Ne ?" tanya Jaejoong tidak connect.

" Kau tahu berapa harga baju ini ?" tanya namja itu lagi dengan nada sedikit geram.

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu sambil berpikir, sebenarnya orang ini mau apa. Untuk apa dia harus tahu harga baju orang asing di depannya saat ini. Apa orang ini mau pamer?

Melihat sikap Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak paham sama sekali akan maksudnya, namja itupun menjadi kesal.

" Yaa... apa kau tak punya mata hah..?!" kata namja itu sambil berteriak dan berkacak pinggang.

" Mwo?" balas Jaejoong ikut meninggikan suaranya. Namja cantik itu tidak terima dirinya dibentak oleh namja asing yang baru pertama ditemuinya.

" Kau.. sudah menabrak dan menjatuhkan minumanku!" kata pria itu penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk wajah Jaejoong, kemudian beralih menunjuk kemejanya yang kotor dan gelas plastik yang terjatuh tepat di depan sepatu namja itu yang sepertinya juga sangat mahal.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap kebawah, kearah sebuah gelas plastik terjatuh dengan sisa-sisa minuman masih melekat, dan kearah baju namja itu.

" Omo.. apa,, apa itu karena aku..?" tanya Jaejoong horor sambil menunjuk baju namja itu yang telah kotor tersiram minuman.

" Oo.. gereyo,, akhirnya otakmu berfungsi juga.. sekarang kau harus ganti rugi harga baju ini!" ujar namja bermata musang itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Ganti..?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

" Tentu saja. Semuanya 500.000 won!" kata namja itu dengan senyum sinis.

" Mwo? Mwo rago? 500.000 won?" kata Jaejoong dengan wajah shock berat.

" Uwoh,, memang baju seperti apa yang harganya bisa semahal itu? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal..! Jinjja.." lanjut Jaejoong lagi sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak perduli kau bicara apa,, sekarang cepat,, berikan uangnya..!" tanpa peduli namja itu mengadahkan tangannya meminta uang pada Jaejoong.

" Euumm,,, jeongmal mianhe,, tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa membayarnya. Aku hanyalah pekerja miskin. Berbaik hatilah padaku tuan... Bagaimana jika aku membayar jasa laundry-nya saja?" Jaejoong berusaha membujuk namja itu untuk memaafkannya dan membiarkannya pergi.

Namja tampan itu kembali memandang wajah memelas yang dibuat Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa tidak tega. Tapi bukan dirinya, jika ia sampai dengan mudahnya memaafkan orang yang jelas jelas telah berbuat salah padanya – menurutnya.

" Apa kau pikir aku peduli?" ucap sadis namja tampan itu. " Aku hanya ingin uang untuk membeli pakaian yang baru karena aku tidak mau kulitku menyentuh pakaian yang sebelumnya sudah ternoda. Kau mengerti

?" sambungnya angkuh.

" Tapi... aku benar benar tidak punya uang saat ini..." sahut Jaejoong masih dengan wajah memelasnya, meskipun dalam hati Jaejoong sangat dongkol dengan sikap sombong namja itu.

Karena tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar lepas dari situasi ini dan segera sampai di tempat kerja. Jaejoong melihat sekilas ke arah jam tangannya, dan ternyata dia sudah telat hampir satu jam. Tapi sepertinya namja itu memang tidak peduli.

Karena merasa namja itu tidak akan bermurah hati padanya, maka munculah ide gila dari Jaejoong dengan berpura-pura pingsan.

" Ouwh..." kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

" Yaa.. kau kenapa?" tanya namja itu sambil memegang badan Jaejoong.

Sekilas Jaejoong melirik ke arah namja itu yang dengan bingung menatap kesana kemari. Kalu saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, pasti jantungnya sudah berdebar dengan kencang berada dekat dengan namja setampan ini, pikir Jaejoong geli.

Aigoo... apa yang kupikirkan. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu pada sesama namja? Pikir Jaejoong heboh.

" kajja... kita duduk di bangku itu,," ajak namja itu pada Jaejoong.

Namja itu kemudian memapah Jaejoong dan mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang ada di depan sebuah mini market.

" Gwaenchana..? tanya namja itu cemas.

" Ouwh,, meoriga aphego ( kepalaku sakit )" kata Jaejoong berpura-pura lemas sambil tetap memegang sebelah kepalanya.

" Kau tidak sedang berpura pura untuk menipuku khan?" tanya namja tampan itu sambil menatap Jaejoong intens.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Khawatir jika actingnya kurang meyakinkan. " Untuk apa aku berpura pura sakit? Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menolongku. Kau tidak perlu repot walaupun aku mati di jalan" ujarnya sedikit emosi. Lebih baik berteriak dulu daripada diteriaki, pikir Jaejoong.

" Arra, arra... Apakah kau ingin pergi ke rumah sakit..?" ucap namja itu mengalah.

" Aniyo.. berikan saja aku air putih.." pinta Jaejoong pada namja itu.

" Ah..ne,, jamkanman"

Namja itupun kemudian masuk kedalam mini market di belakangnya dan segera mencari sebotol air putih. Saat-saat itupun digunakan Jaejoong untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu, sambil sedikit melongokkan kepala melalui kaca mini market dan melihat namja itu mondar mandir mencari bagian penjualan air mineral.

" Mianhe.. sebenarnya kau tampan.. tapi sayang.. kau sangat menyebalkan" ucap namja cantik itu tertawa geli dan kemudian langsung kabur.

Sementara itu, saat namja itu keluar sambil membawa sebotol air mineral, dia mendapati jika tempat duduk itu telah kosong tanpa sosok namja cantik itu.

Namja itu merasa telah sukses ditipu oleh namja yang diam-diam diakuinya sangat cantik dan memiliki mata yang indah.

Sambil menyeringai, namja itu membuang minuman yang baru saja dibelinya itu kedalam tempat sampah mini market. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya dengan mobil, karena tidak mungkin baginya berjalan-jalan ditengah ramainya kota Seoul dengan penampilan seperti ini, apalagi dengan para paparazi yang selalu saja mencari-cari bahan tentang dirinya untuk dibahas di media.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Di dalam ruang kantor yang berukuran 3x4m, yang terletak di sebuah restaurant di pusat kota Seoul, terlihat seorang namja cantik yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dihadapan seorang pria bernama Choi Buan Han yang tak lain adalah bosnya di restaurant tempatnya bekerja.

Di depan sebuah meja kaca yang diatasnya berisi bermacam dokumen, telepon, komputer dan peralatan menulis lainnya, Choi Buan duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Namja yang memiliki badan sedikit berisi dengan kepala nyaris botak dan memakai kaca mata itu, menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya atas kesalahannya yang fatal.

" Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Kim Jaejoong. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya kau seperti ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau bisa terlambat 1 setengah jam datang ketempat kerja?" tanya Choi Buan sambil mendekatkan badannya kearah Jaejoong melalui meja.

" Jwesonghamida tuan Choi, tadi saya terkena sedikit masalah di jalan dengan orang aneh yang pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mabuk, dia mengatai saya yang tidak-tidak tuan, tentu saja saya tidak bisa menerimanya, bahkan orang gila itu hampir saja menculik saya tuan, tapi untung saja saya adalah orang yang cerdas, akhirnya saya mendapat kesempatan untuk mengecoh orang itu dan saat orang itu tidak menyadarinya, saya cepat-cepat kabur..owh tuan,, itu pertama kali dalam hidup saya, saya berlari dengan kencang setelah seingat saya, terakhir saya berlari seperti itu adalah waktu saya dikejar-kejar guru saya waktu SD, waktu itu.."

" Stop, stoop, stooop...!" teriak Choi Buan dengan berang setelah mendengarkan celotehan tidak masuk akal dari pegawainya yang membuat rambutnya bertambah rontok ini.

Seperti kereta yang remnya rusak dan tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh raksasa bengis, Jaejoong hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah memelas. Memaki dirinya dengan kesal kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya sendiri. Berharap kesalahannya dimaafkan. Tapi sepertinya bosnya itu sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat kurang ajar.

Sambil sedikit membuka laci meja disebelah kanannya, Choi Buan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

" Igot mwo ya?" tanya Jaejoong bingung melihat amlop itu diserahkan padanya.

" Ambilah.. semoga kau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih pantas untukmu." Kata Choi Buan sambil menyenderkan badannya kepunggung kursi.

" Mwo? Tapi tuan saya baru bekerja 1 Tahun...waeyo?" sambil menatap pasrah kearah amplop dan bosnya, Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan badannya dengan gelisah.

" Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kau dipecat, tapi seharusnya kau sudah mengerti. Aku tidak mau jika aku memaafkanmu maka karyawanku yang lain mungkin saja akan bersikap sepertimu. Dan akan semakin banyak yang datang terlambat sepertimu. Kau mengerti bukan?"

"Tapi tuan, tolonglah kali ini saja, saya janji saya akan bekerja dngan baik dan tidak akan pernah datang terlambat lagi." Sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan di bawah dagu, Jaejoong benar-benar sudah hampir menangis.

Tuan Choi menghela napas dalam. Sebenarnya Tuan Choi menyayangi Jaejoong seperti pada anak sendiri. Namun kali ini Tuan Choi merasa pilihannya sudah tepat untuk mengeluarkan Jaejoong.

Itu dikarenakan kabar yang mengatakan bahwa restaurant tempat ia memimpin selama ini sudah berpindah kepemilikan. Yang awalnya dimiliki oleh Tuan Jung Hankyung – sekarang menjadi milik putranya yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Dan kabarnya lagi, Jung Yunho adalah namja yang sangat keras dan disiplin. Catat.. Disiplin. Maka dari itu, daripada nanti saat Jaejoong melakukan kesalahan, Jung Yunho akan mencaci maki Jaejoong dengan kata kata yang tidak pantas, kemudian memecatnya tanpa pesangon, lebih baik dia membiarkan Jaejoong mencari tempat kerja baru yang jauh lebih baik.

Tuan Choi khawatir jika namja cantik yang selalu mengingatkannya pada anaknya itu – akan sakit hati dengan perlakuan bos mereka nantinya.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Dengan lemas Jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu. Pikirannya sedang sangat buruk. Jaejoong merasa inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Dipecat dari tempat kerja yang selama ini menghidupinya.

Jaejoong sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan berakhir mengenaskan mencari pekerjaan baru kesana kemari dengan perut lapar dan tanpa tempat tinggal. Karena apartment yang ditempati Jaejoong saat ini sebenarnya belum lunas.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan pergi, seorang namja bermata musang yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya tepat di depan tempat – mantan tempat kerja Jaejoong – terus memandangi punggung ringkih Jaejoong dengan mengeluarkan seringaian yang bisa membuat merinding orang yang melihatnya.

" I got u.." lirih namja itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam restaurant tempatnya akan memimpin.

TBC or Delete?

Sebenernya nie FF udah nyampah lama di laptop. Cuman baru kepikiran buat publish. Semoga banyak yang suka. Kalau ripiunya memuaskan, FF ini bakalan cepet update. Hehe ngancem dikit.

Berhubung author baru di blog ini, jadi mohon bantuannya kalau kalau ada kesalahan.

Aigoo... author capek ngetik nie.. Annyeong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

**Balasan Ripiu:**

**Ucihkamaui | Cho Sungkyu | Chris1004 : ****Uwoo...gomawo ne chingu.. ne udah tak update cepet.. ^_^ semoga suka.. ripiu lagi ne~~ #buingbuing _ **

**Zhe: ****Ne~ chingu... Jaema belom bisa lanjut kuliah... bokek terus... #plak... hehe.. nipu2 dikit gtuw...sengaja biar dihukum Yunpa.. #dikejarjaemapakegolok**

**Jung Eunhee: ****Banyak yg bilang kasian nie ma Jaema.. padahal mo bikin yg lebih kejem lagi..hehe #jaema:MWO? Gomawo pujiannya ne chingu.. ^_^**

**Jaejung Love: ****Hueee...chingu...kenapa Hiatus? Wae...? pdahal saiia sgat suka epep chingu... huks..huks.. T_T... Yunpa itu maunya NC-an mulu ma Jaema.. #Yunpa:kata siapa thor?! Kata siapaaaa?**

**YunHolic: ****eoh..? Raksasa? Raksasa apa mksudnya chingu? Mian.. akhir2 ini signal otak saiia sedang hank...hehe**

**Hanazono Myori Aikawa: ****Yunpa pasti bakal dapetin Jaema, meskipun Jaema ngumpet dilobang botol sekalipun chingu.. #eh? Eumm... itu anaknya Yunpa apa bukan ya...? Rahasia chingu...hehe... #iuuh...author alay..**

**QyuDev78: ****Sekarang bakalan tau jawabannya chingu...hoho**

**Kim Eun Seob: ****Yeeeeyy...gomawo chagyyaaaa... ne dah dilanjut... mohon pujian dan sanjungannya ne? #MWO? Aiiishhh...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MY LAST LOVE**

Dengan lemas Jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu. Pikirannya sedang sangat buruk. Jaejoong merasa inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Dipecat dari tempat kerja yang selama ini menghidupinya.

Jaejoong sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan berakhir mengenaskan mencari pekerjaan baru kesana kemari dengan perut lapar dan tanpa tempat tinggal. Karena apartment yang ditempati Jaejoong saat ini sebenarnya belum lunas.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan pergi, seorang namja bermata musang yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya tepat di depan tempat – mantan tempat kerja Jaejoong – terus memandangi punggung ringkih Jaejoong dengan mengeluarkan seringaian yang bisa membuat merinding orang yang melihatnya.

" _I got u_.." lirih namja itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam restaurant tempatnya akan memimpin.

**MY LAST LOVE**

Lampu mulai menerangi bangunan itu lagi. Tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, tempat itu pasti akan ramai pada pukul sepuluh oleh sekelompok anak yang dijuluki _Purple Line_.

Bangunan itu tidak lebih luas dari empat puluh meter persegi dan tingginya pun hanya tiga meter.

Jika orang kalangan atas akan pergi ke _club_ untuk bersenang – senang, maka mereka yang berada di kalangan bawah akan melakukan hal yang sama di bangunan tua itu.

Jika menengok ke tiga tahun terakhir ketika pertama kali memulai, bangunan itu kini terlihat lebih hidup.

Bahkan mereka berencana akan mengganti peralatan _Dj_, seperti _turntable, media player, vinyl, mixer,_ dan lainnya dengan yang baru, yang sebelumnya mereka beli di sebuah toko elektronik murah.

Tempat itu bisa dikatakan polos.

Tidak ada bar, minuman keras serta obat obatan terlarang. Pada dasarnya mereka berkumpul di tempat itu hanya untuk menyalurkan hoby. Mereka hanya menari, menyanyi dan berbagi cerita.

Meski terkadang memberontak ketidakadilan, namun mereka bukanlah gangster urakan. Mereka masih mempunyai mimpi, mereka masih berharap dengan hari esok, dan masih percaya bahwa mereka dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Mereka hanya terikat oleh hoby, nasib dan mimpi.

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun yang kini sedang sibuk menuang minuman soda ke dalam beberapa gelas, awalnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bergabung dengan _Purple Line_. Mengenal kelompok tersebut pun tidak.

Saat Jaejoong sedang terpuruk sehabis dicopet, namja cantik itu terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa tahu arah, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan suatu tempat dimana ia bisa mendengar lagu kesukaannya yaitu " DBSK – Mirotic".

Jejoong berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika mengunjungi tempat itu hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkan lagu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan saat Jaejoong sudah benar benar berada di depan bangunan yang terdapat papan tulisan _Purple Line_ tersebut, barulah ia sadar bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat perkumpulan anak dance dan penyanyi jalanan. Lebih mirip seperti komunitas namun tidak terlihat begitu elite.

Dan saat ditanya oleh salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut, apakah ia mau bergabung, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menjawab " Tentu saja". Dan saat itulah Jaejoong mulai menjadi anggota _Purple Line_, hingga saat ini ia masih aktif dan mengenai sekolah seni impiannya, ia sendiri sudah sangat frustasi memikirkannya.

Belum juga ia sempat mengumpulkan uang, tapi dengan terpaksa ia harus menganggur hampir satu minggu ini. Benar benar sial untuk Jaejoong.

" Kau sudah dari tadi?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara namjachingu-nya, Park Yoochun. Benar, Jaejoong dan Yoochun memang sesama namja, awalnya dia tidak bisa menerima Yoochun saat memintanya untuk menjadi namjachingu-nya, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, segala kebaikan Yoochun membuatnya menerima perasaan Yoochun dan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Lagipula di Seoul hal seperti itu sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi dan juga teman – teman mereka tidak masalah dengan semua itu.

Itulah mengapa Jaejoong bisa sedikit tertarik dengan namja tampan yang sempat ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu – meskipun ia tetap meyakini dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah gay, karena ia merasa hanya dengan Yoochun saja ia bisa menerimanya. Itu karena ia terbiasa dengan Yoochun.

Dan anehnya jarang sekali ada yeoja yang mau dekat dengannya, karena para yeoja itu merasa kalah dengan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Entah itu bisa dibilang keberuntungan karena memiliki wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik, atau justru kesialan? Dan lagi, yeoja mana yang akan menerima dengan ikhlas seorang namja yang miskin.

Tapi Jaejoong sendiri heran, bagaimana ia bisa merasa begitu tertarik dengan seorang namja lain selain Yoochun. Padahal ia bahkan tidak mengenal namja itu. Hanya saja, hatinya mengatakan bahwa pertemuannya itu terasa benar. Ya.. walaupun pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang..err..kurang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong menatap namjachingu-nya itu dan mendesah " Heechul hyung menunggumu dari tadi," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang namja cantik lainnya – Kim Heechul – yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka dan terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Ada apa dia mencariku?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengambil segelas minuman soda yang dituang Jaejoong dan meneguknya hingga habis.

" Molla. Coba kau temui saja" ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut dan berlalu menuju ketempat Heechul berada. Jaejoong menatap gelas tersebut, kemudian menatap Yoochun dari belakang dan berpikir, haruskah ia menceritakan keadaannya yang sudah tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi pada namjachingu-nya itu? Ia merasa tidak perlu menyusahkan Yoochun dan akan berusaha lebih keras untuk memperoleh pekerjaan baru.

**MY LAST LOVE**

" Hyung mencariku?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Heechul.

Heechul menoleh dan meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian memandang bocah kesayangannya itu.

" Aku yakin kau akan datang terlambat. Kau pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai photograper, kan?"

Yoochun hanya tertawa ringan kemudian menghela napas dan tak bergeming sampai akhirnya ia bertanya kapan bisa memesan peralatan _Dj_ yang baru.

" Keuge... kita ada berita bagus" kata Heechul " Kita akan mendapatkan peralatan _Dj_ yang baru secara gratis"

" Gratis?" ulang Yoochun merasa sedikit heran.

" Ne. Tempo hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang di cafe dekat stasiun. Kita mengobrol panjang. Aku juga bercerita tentang _Purple Line_, dan dia bilang bahwa itu keren sehingga dia akan memberikan donasi untuk kita"

" Nugu i saram?" tanya Yoochun.

" Namanya Jung Yunho. Usianya masih muda. Kurasa dia anak orang kaya. Aku tak menyangka orang seperti dia peduli dengan _Purple Line_. Ah, mendengar ceritaku saja dia tampak senang. Tapi Yoochun, kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang benar benar gratis"

" Maksud hyung?"

" Begini, aku pikir Jung Yunho sama – sama membutuhkan bantuan seperti kita..."

" Jadi dia juga meminta kita untuk melakukan sesuatu? Seperti imbalan?"

" Anieyo. Kurasa tidak tepat jika dikatakkn sebagai imbalan. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk bekerja dengannya dan kurasa Joongie bisa memulai merakit mimpinya lagi agar ia bisa meneruskan sekolahnya"

Yoochun mendongak terkejut " Joongie? Kenapa harus Joongie? Kurasa dengan bekerja di restaurant, dia sudah bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya nanti"

" Menurutmu, berapa lama dia harus menabung?" tanya Heechul.

Yoochun terdiam. Ia merenung dan berpikir bahwa hanya dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan restaurant yang gajinya hanya cukup untuk membayar apartement dan kebutuhan sehari – hari, rasanya tidak akan bisa untuk membiayai kuliahnya.

Mungkin butuh waktu bertahun – tahun untuk menabung, namun melihat semangat Jaejoong, Yoochun merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika Jaejoong ingin meneruskan sekolahnya nanti.

Namun itu hanyalah pemikiran sesaatnya saja hanya agar ia merasa tenang, meski sebenarnya ia takut jika ternyata Jaejoong pun tidak memiliki kesabaran dengan jangka waktu selama itu. Apalagi jika mengingat orang tua Jaejoong yang mengira bahwa Jaejoong sudah kuliah. Yoochun merasa waktu benar – benar harus dipersingkat.

" Pekerjaan apa yang ia beri untuk Joongie?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

Heechul tersenyum. " Tidak sulit, hanya menjadi _baby sitter_"

" Mwo? Mengurus bayi?" tanya Yoochun dengan mata melotot. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong yang seorang namja – yah..meskipun memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja – tiba – tiba harus menjadi _baby sitter_.

" Ne" sahut Heechul santai.

" Tapi – tapi...Joongie itu seorang namja. Bagaimana bisa merawat bayi?" tanya Yoochun tidak yakin.

Heechul hanya tersenyum. " Kau sendiri lebih tahu kan bagaimana sikap Joongie yang hampir menyamai yeoja asli. Lagipula dia juga pintar memasak dan mudah akrab dengan anak kecil. Kita tidak mungkin minta tolong pada Kangin atau Minho untuk menjadi _baby sitter_. Aiish... membayangkan mereka harus memasak di dapur dan mengurus bayi saja sudah membuatku merinding." terang Heechul.

Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit heran saat Jung Yunho menyebut nama Jaejoong kemarin. Dipikirnya mungkin mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, jadi lebih mudah. Entahlah... ia tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan sahabatnya itu.

" Arraseo... hanya saja, apakah Joongie bersedia" ucap Yoochun menghela napas dalam.

Heechul hanya manggut – manggut menyetujui ucapan Yoochun. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ragu juga, apakah Jaejoong bersedia menerima pekerjaan yang identik dengan pekerjaan yeoja itu walaupun dengan gaji yang besar.

" Ketika dia bercerita sedikit padaku tentang anaknya dan mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan seorang _baby sitter_, akhirnya aku menawarkan seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya dan itu Joongie.

Lagipula dia tidak masalah apakah dia yeoja atau namja, selama bisa membantunya mengurus anaknya. Mianhe, tapi aku ingin melihat Joongie segera memulai kuliahnya. Kau juga begitu khan?"

" Jika itu memang yang terbaik untuknya, aku bisa apa?" gumam Yoochun sambil melirik Jaejoong, sementara Heechul tersenyum padanya. " Lalu, kapan ia akan datang? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung dan menilainya apakah ia pantas memperkerjakan Joongie. Aku harap dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan dan suka menyuruh seenaknya" tambah Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Malam ini juga dia akan datang. Mian, aku memberitahumu begitu mendadak. Aku hanya takut jika aku sudah bicara jauh – jauh hari, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak datang, hanya akan membuat kecewa saja"

Sesaat setelah itu ponsel Heechul berdering. " Ah, dia datang. Kajja,, kita kedepan"

Yoochun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Heechul. Setelah ia dan Heechul berada di depan, dilihatnya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, dengan pakaian casual dan wajah kecil yang tampan serta sorot mata yang tajam namun lembut- menyapanya.

Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Yoochun tidak bisa percaya jika orang ini sudah memiliki anak, karena mungkin umurnya saja tidak terpaut jauh dengannya.

" Annyeong haseyo" sapa pemuda yang bernama Jung Yunho. Yoochun terkejut mendengar suara Yunho yang berat, karena dari wajahnya, orang itu lebih terlihat seperti masih remaja.

" Annyeong haseyo" Yoochun dan Heechul saling membungkukkan badan pada Yunho.

" Gurae.. bisakah kita duduk di dalam? Kau juga ingin melihat – lihat kan?" ujar Heechul.

" Ah, tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa lama – lama. Aku sedang ada urusan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa aku sudah memesan semuanya" Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah kertas seperti kuitansi dari sakunya. " Tapi, aku tidak begitu tahu tentang kualitasnya, jadi jika kalian menginginkan produk yang lain, kalian tinggal katakan saja padaku"

Heechul menerima kertas yang disodorkan Yunho tadi. " Tidak perlu. Kami yakin pilihanmu pasti yang terbaik"

" Kuharap begitu" Yunho hendak berpamitan, namun Yoochun sudah melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yunho terlebih dahulu " Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana dengan _baby sitter_ yang kau cari?" tanyanya. Heechul tampak mengekspresikan kata " ahh iya" di wajahnya.

" Ah, ne.. aku hampir lupa. Untung kau mengingatkanku" kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

Yoochun menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu pasti adalah tipe orang yang suka tertawa. Dari cara berbicara dan ekspresinya pun sudah terlihat bahwa orang ini selalu ceria. Apalagi jika tertawa, ia seolah menjadi manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia. Walau entah kenapa, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang misterius dari diri namja bermata musang itu. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Poin pertama tadi Yoochun ambil lagi bahwa sejatinya namja ini memang namja yang tampan dan kaya raya. Dengan wajah seperti itu dan dompet yang tebal, yeoja atau namja cantik mana – untuk masalah menyukai sesama jenis, meskipun Yoochun yakin Yunho itu _straight_ karena dia telah memiliki anak – yang tidak mau dengannya.

Memang setiap orang tidak pernah lepas dari masalah, Yoochun berpikir mungkin satu – satunya masalah yang dimiliki orang ini hanya ketika ia bingung memilih yeoja mana yang akan dijadikan istri.

Yoochun lantas membuyarkan pikirannya sebelum pikirannya menjadi tidak jelas seperti memikirkan kalau – kalau nanti Jaejoong bisa jatuh cinta dengan Yunho. Yang pasti Yoochun sedang tidak ingin memikirkan masalah baru.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. " Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu, bisakah kau tulis alamat rumah _baby sitter_ itu disini?" Yunho menyodorkan ponselnya pada Yoochun.

" Oh, kau tidak ingin langsung bertemu dengannya? Mungkin hanya beberapa menit karena dia..." Yoochun belum selesai bertanya ketika tiba – tiba saja Heechul mengambil ponsel itu di tangan Yunho.

" Biar aku saja" kata Heechul sambil melirik Yoochun sesaat.

Yunho membiarkan Heechul menggunakkan ponselnya, sementara Yoochun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Heechul.

Setelah selesai, Yunho akhirnya berpamitan. Dengan diantar oleh Heechul dan Yoochun, Yunho masuk kedalm mobil mewahnya dan berlalu. Tapi tak seorangpun yang menyadari bahwa di dalam mobil, Yunho masih menggenggam ponsel yang berisi alamat namja cantik itu, menempelkan ponsel tersebut perlahan ke bibirnya yang tengah menyeringai dengan sebelah tangan di kemudi. " Menarik..." gumamnya.

Melihat mobil Yunho yang sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan, Heechul kemudian berbisik pada Yoochun, " Lebih baik kau bicarakan dulu dengan Joongie"

**MY LAST LOVE**

Pagi itu Jaejoong terburu – buru memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam kopernya. Ia bangun kesiangan – lagi – padahal sebentar lagi seseorang akan menjemputnya.

Semalam Yoochun berkata padanya bahwa ada pekerjaan baru untuknya dengan gaji yang besar. Tentu saja semalam Jaejoong sangat senang akhirnya ia akan tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa perlu memberitahu Yoochun bahwa ia sempat dipecat, hingga lantas tidak bisa tidur karena sudah membayangkan dengan hasil bayarannya yang besar itu, namja cantik itu jadi tak perlu lama – lama menabung untuk biaya kuliah.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka, hanya dengan mengurus bayi, ia bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Meskipun awalnya ia sempat sama terkejutnya dengan Yoochun saat mendengar dirinya akan bekerja mengurus bayi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Uang pesangon yang diberikan bosnya dulu sudah hampir habis.

Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap bayi yang ia rawat nanti memang bayi manusia. Paling tidak bayi normal yang lucu dan menggemaskan, karena Jaejoong khawatir, dengan gaji yang besar itu, ternyata ia harus mengurus bayi yang tidak biasa. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud dengan bayi yang tidak biasa itu. Hanya saja, perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Tapi Jaejoong ingat bahwa semalam Yoochun juga berkata padanya bahwa orang yang akan memperkerjakannya nanti adalah orang yang telah memberikan sumbangan pada _Purple Line_. Jadi.. ia rasa ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

Jaejoong telah selesai mengemas pakaiannya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. ia langsung mengira bahwa itu adalah majikannya yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Kemudian iapun berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu.

" Hi..."

Jaejoong tidak membalas sapaan seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya. Ia justru sibuk menerka siapa orang itu dan memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Dengan hanya mengenakan _hoddie_ berwarna gelap hingga menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung kepala, _jeans blue dennim_, sepatu _kets_ ditambah kaca mata hitam. Terlihat begitu _fresh_ dan..eum..tampan.

Aiish... sekali lagi Jaejoong ingin sekali rasanya menampar dirinya sendiri karena merasa terkesima melihat penampilan seorang namja yang menurutnya tampan. Ia khawatir jika memikirkan bahwa dirinya benar – benar sudah hampir seratus persen tertarik hanya pada namja.

Kemarin namja sombong yang bertabrakan dengannya.. dan sekarang.. seorang namja asing yang mampir ke apartemennya. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasakan aura yang familiar dengan namja di depannya saat ini.

" Hi..."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata doe nya ketika namja itu mengulang sapaannya. " Nuguya?" Jaejoong begitu saja bicara informal.

" Benar kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya namja itu.

Jaejoong mengernyit karena namja itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah justru balik bertanya. " Ne,, aku Kim Jaejoong. Ada perlu apa?"

" Akhirnya.." namja itu tertawa dan Jaejoong menjadi bingung.

" Mwoya?"

" Ah, anieyo. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho" namja itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Jung...Yunho?" Jaejoong menjabat tangan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu secara perlahan sambil berpikir dan memutar ingatannya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

" Ne..apa kau lupa padaku?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil membuka hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya, serta menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Hingga terpampanglah dengan jelas wajah kecil tampan yang memiliki sorot mata setajam musang. Membuat Jaejoong merasa ingin pingsan ditempat .

" KAU...?!"

TBC/DELETE

**Huueeee... mian...T_T karena udah masangin Jaema ama abang jidat lebar diawal cerita #ditabokyoochunbias #dirajamyunjaeshipper...**

**Tapi tenang... ini 101% epep YUNJAE... saya tegaskan sekali lagi.. YUNJAE _ ! #ia thor, apaan ih, lebay... -_-**

**Demi YUNJAE shipper dan READERS yg udah baca, terutama yg udah coment,,, saya berjanji akan membuat epep ini happy ending...^_^! #eh,,tapi ga tau juga ding, tergantung mood...hehe #plak...**

**Untuk chapter ini emang ga terlalu ada YUNJAE moment,,, soalnya mesti berakit rakit di awal epep,, berenang renang ke akhir yg memuaskan...hohoho #tawanistabarengkai...**

**Next chap bakalan full of YUNJAE moment... aauuuuuu...sarangheyoo...^_-#EXOmodeON**

**Udahan dulu ne...soalnya saya mesti ngerawat suami saya KAI yang sedang cedera, pasca tampil di acara Show Champion kemarin..annyeooong... #iiuuuuhhh...**

**DITUNGGU RIPIUNYA NE~~~~? #kecup basah readers atu – atu ama BaekYeol... **

**Kenapa ga Kai aja thor? # ANDWEEEE...KAI is MINE...! #dijambakKaibias... Kabuuuuurrrrr...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

" Benar kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya namja itu.

Jaejoong mengernyit karena namja itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, malah justru balik bertanya. " Ne,, aku Kim Jaejoong. Ada perlu apa?"

" Akhirnya.." namja itu tertawa dan Jaejoong menjadi bingung.

" Mwoya?"

" Ah, aniya. Perkenalkan, aku Jung Yunho" namja itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Jung...Yunho?" Jaejoong menjabat tangan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu secara perlahan sambil berpikir dan memutar ingatannya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

" Ne..apa kau lupa padaku?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil membuka _hoddie_ yang menutupi kepalanya, serta menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Hingga terpampanglah dengan jelas wajah kecil tampan yang memiliki sorot mata setajam musang. Membuat Jaejoong merasa ingin pingsan ditempat .

" KAU...?!" teriak Jaejoong dengan mata melotot sambil menunjuk Yunho tepat di depan wajahnya.

" Ne.. wae? Memangnya kau pikir aku siapa? " tanya Yunho dengan watadosnya, tanpa memperdulikan wajah shock Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah santai Yunho lantas masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong bahkan sebelum pemiliknya sendiri mengijinkan. " Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu? Ckck... bahkan kamar mandi di rumahku jauh lebih besar dari ini"

Mendengar ucapan sombong Yunho,tentu saja membuat Jaejoong makin geram.

" Yaa... siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?!" sembur Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Yunho yang sudah dengan santainya duduk di sofa depan TV, meraih remote TV dan menghidupkannya.

Yunho pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Jaejoong dan masih asik memindahkan _channel-channel_ TV.

" Jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Dan..dan bagaimana kau bisa kemari?!"

Yunho akhirnya menatap Jaejoong, " Entahlah...kakiku yang membawaku kemari" jawab Yunho datar dengan tidak masuk akal.

" Jawaban macam apa itu?!" geram Jaejoong. Dengan segera Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho sekuat tenaga dan menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tepat sebelum mencapai pintu, Yunho memutar dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga merapat kedinding.

DEG!

Tidak ada celah. Kedua tangan Yunho mengapit tubuh Jaejoong, ditambah dengan tatapan tajam Yunho yang entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong sedikit berdebar. Berdebar takut atau...eh..Jaejoong tidak paham.

" Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak,eum?" tanya Yunho pelan dengan suara _bass_-nya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu , bahkan hembusan hangat napas Yunho dapat Jaejoong rasakan. Jaejoong refleks menundukkan wajahnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho.

" Mudah saja... Aku ingin membawamu kerumahku" jawab Yunho seduktif tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bergidik dan mendorong Yunho manjauh.

" Wae?! Apa kau ingin menculik dan menyiksaku hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman di bajumu yang mahal itu? Atau kau ingin membawaku ke kantor polisi, karena aku memilih kabur dan tidak membayar ganti rugi? Bukankah aku sudah minta maap dan mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa aku tidak sengaja dan tidak punya uang untuk ganti rugi. Kenapa kau mengincarku sampai kemari eoh?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang seperti orang kesetanan dengan tatapan innocent. Kemudian dia menjentikkan jari dan menghampiri Jaejoong lagi dengan jarak yang dekat. " Ah...terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku kejadian itu. Padahal sejujurnya aku sudah melupakannya, tapi berhubung kau sengaja berbaik hati mengatakannya, bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke kantor polisi saja?" ujar Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Jaejoong terbelalak karena tanpa sengaja sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam sumur dan mencakar wajah menyebalkan Yunho.

" Kita ke kantor polisi terdekat saja, otthe?" sambung Yunho lagi tetap ingin menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sweatdrop dibuatnya, " Kau..kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?" cicit Jaejoong. Seketika itu ia merasa nyalinya menciut. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia akan berakhir di penjara, bersama dengan napi-napi sangar lain hanya karena kesalahan yang ia anggap sepele.

" Menurutmu?" tanya balik Yunho sambil makin memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah tertawa dengan keras, membuat Jaejoong terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

" Bwahahaha... lucu... wajahmu lucu sekali...hahaha" tawa Yunho menggelegar sambil memegang perutnya.

" Mwo? Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

" Hahaha... benar-benar lucu..."

Yunho masih saja tertawa. Hingga menyebabkan muncul empat sisi siku-siku di kening Jaejoong. Merasa bahaya mengancam, Yunho buru-buru berhenti tertawa.

" Ah, mian... hehe... aku hanya sedikit mengerjaimu tadi. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan tentang yang kemarin, waktu itu suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jadi tanpa sengaja berimbas padamu. Lagipula, kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk menjemput calon _baby sitter_ yang bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah kau. Dunia ini sempit sekali ya..hehe" terang Yunho terkekeh gaje.

Jaejoong ingin sekali pingsan saat itu juga. Tidak menyangka bahwa namja tampan di depannya ini sungguh amat menyebalkan.

" Ah..." Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah, ketika ia berhasil mengingat bahwa Jung Yunho yang ada di hadapannya ini, memang seseorang yang akan menjadi majikannya nanti, ia menghela napas berat dan mencoba meredam perasaan kesalnya. Ia yakin tidak akan betah bekerja dengan majikan seperti namja menyebalkan itu.

" Aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong dengan tegas. Sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Jaejoong yakin, bahwa Yunho pasti akan mengemis-ngemis agar ia mau bekerja mengurus anaknya yang mungkin saja sangat nakal hingga sampai sekarangpun tak ada satupun _baby sitter_ yang bekerja di tempatnya. Lagipula,siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong?. Batin Jaejoong narsis mode on.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sesaat. Melihat wajah angkuh namja cantik itu. " Baiklah..tidak masalah... aku hanya mencoba membantumu untuk segera mendapat pekerjaan. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Selamat mencari pekerjaan baru dengan gaji yang besar, Jaejoong-ssi" ujar Yunho akan melenggang pergi.

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertegun. What the?

Bukankah harusnya tidak seperti ini? Teriak Jaejoong frustasi dalam hati.

Tapi tunggu... apa yang dikatakan namja musang itu benar. Dimana lagi ada orang yang akan memberikannya gaji yang besar dengan pekerjaan yang mudah? Apalagi sudah hampir satu minggu ini dia keliling kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan, hanya saja hasilnya nihil. Lagipula bukankah Heechul sendiri yang menawarkannya pekerjaan ini? Apa alasannya untuk ragu?

Tidak ada pilihan lain, daripada harus pulang kampung dengan tangan kosong, bahkan tanpa membawa ijasah, belum lagi menerima amukan eomma-nya, dan segala hal-hal menyeramkan lainnya, Jaejoong dengan berat hati memutuskan...

" Cham...chamkaman..." seru Jaejoong dengan wajah merah menahan malu. Malu karena ternyata senjata makan tuan.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

" Eum... itu..." ujar Jaejoong gugup, " Arra..arra... aku mau bekerja di tempatmu" ujarnya sedikit keras, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan malunya.

Yunho mencoba menyembunyikan tawanya begitu melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa namja cantik itu menolak lagi jika dia sampai menertawainya.

" Gomawo ne... aku merasa tertolong" ujar Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut, seperti terhipnotis oleh senyum, suara dan gaya bicara Yunho yang entah mengapa jadi enak didengar ditelinga Jaejoong. Lupa jika tadi bahkan ia sempat meledak-ledak seperti bom atom.

Kemudian Yunho sedikit menggerakkan kakinya, lalu mengisyaratkan perintah " Jja..kita berangkat" dengan mengayunkan tangannya, dan Jaejoongpun langsung mengusung kopernya serta mengunci pintu apartemen.

.

.

.

" Ngomong-ngomong berapa umur anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong ketika mereka sedang menuju ke pelataran apartemen, di mana mobil Yunho berada.

" Tiga tahun"

" Tiga tahun?" seru Jaejoong. " Kukira aku akan mengurus bayi" Jaejoong mulai khawatir. Tiga tahun adalah umur di mana biasanya anak kecil mulai bertingkah menjengkelkan. Jika dugaannya benar, kini tidak ada alasan lagi yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa hanya dengan menjadi _baby sitter_ bayaran yang akan didapat bisa sebesar itu. Jaejoong mulai membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang akan dihadapinya nanti.

" Mungkin kau salah info" jawab Yunho datar sambil membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di jok depan " Karena aku orang yang baik, aku ijinkan kau duduk di depan bersamaku. Agar kita lebih mudah mengobrol" katanya santai.

" Terima kasih tuan yang baik hati" sahut Jaejoong keki.

" Aku tahu itu, tapi jangan panggi aku tuan, panggil saja Yunho" ujarnya lagi tanpa tahu jika Jaejoong ingin sekali bisa membenturkan kepala besar Yunho di pintu mobil.

Tampaknya Yunho adalah sosok yang bisa berubah tergantung _mood_. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus bisa menghadapi sikap majikannya ini. Kalau tidak mau makan hati setiap hari. Bisa-bisa sebelum menginjakkan kakinya di universitas, ia sudah mati muda.

" Tidak apa-apa kan mengurus anak usia tiga tahun? Aku sudah berhasil mengurusnya selama dua tahun lebih, dan akhirnya saat ia berumur tiga tahun aku ... membutuhkan bantuan" terang Yunho.

Jaejoong terpaku sambil menatap Yunho yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Namja cantik itu kini lebih khawatir dari pada yang sebelumnya. Butuh bantuan? Apakah maksud Yunho itu bahwa ia sudah tidak sanggup mengurus anak yang berubah menjadi nakal setelah berumur tiga tahun? Jaejoong memutar kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

" Pasti kau sedang berpikir kenapa aku butuh bantuan? Benar bukan?" kata Yunho seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memandang Yunho. " Karena dia bukan anak biasa. Dia anak yang luar biasa" kata Yunho.

" Maksudmu?" Jaejoong sudah benar-benar merasa ngeri.

" Ya...dia luar biasa. Pokoknya luar biasa" jawab Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Hanya saja Jaejoong seperti bisa melihat sebuah seringaian yang tebentuk di sudut bibir hati namja itu.

Namja cantik itu menggerakkan matanya ke segala arah dan juga menggerakkan rahang bawahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri – tanda bahwa ia sedang gelisah – kemudian melirik Yunho yang terlihat fokus dengan setirnya. " Lalu...bagaimana dengan eommanya? Maksudku..istrimu?"

Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong sesaat, berbalik lagi ke depan dan menghela napas kemudian berkata " Sayangnya, dia telah tiada"

" Oh.." Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, kemudian terdiam sejenak sambil menundukkan kepalanya " Mianhe" lirihnya.

" Gwanchana.."

Jaejoong terdiam lagi. Begitu juga Yunho. Jaejoong jadi menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Niat awalnya hanya ingin tahu untuk apa Yunho mencari _baby sitter_ jika dia mempunyai istri. Hah... membicarakan orang yang telah meninggal memang menyakitkan.

" Kalau aku boleh tahu, berapa umurmu?" tanya Jaejoong, mencoba memecah keheningan.

" Bagaimana kalau aku bilang umurku baru dua puluh empat tahun? Apakah kau akan percaya?"

" Omoo..." Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya terkejut. " Dari wajahmu kau memang terlihat masih muda. Tapi, astaga...anakmu sekarang sudah berusia tiga tahun dan..." Jaejoong mencoba menghitung umur Yunho dengan jarinya. " Apakah kau menikahi yeoja yang lebih tua darimu?"

Yunho menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas, entah itu bisa dianggap sebuah senyum atau bukan " Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mobil Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah mansion. Ia pun segera tersadar bahwa ia tengah berada di Seoul, bukan lagi di Jinan, kampung halamannya. Bangunan-bangunan seperti ini memang banyak ditemukan di Seoul. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka ia akan tinggal di salah satunya.

Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil, kemudian mengekor Yunho yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke rumahnya.

" Akan aku antar kau ke kamarmu" ajak Yunho.

" Ah..ne.." sahut Jaejoong. Ia berjalan di belakang Yunho sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat kagum. ' _Pantas saja Yunho bilang apartemen miliknya bahkan tak sebesar kamar mandi rumahnya. Lihat saja...rumahnya seperti istana_' batin Jaejoong.

Rumah Yunho memang sangat besar, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika Jaejoong bisa tersesat. Ia sampai pusing sendiri saking banyaknya ruangan yang ada di rumah itu, bahkan untuk mencapai kamarnya saja harus melewati beberapa ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Yunho membuka sebuah pintu kamar, " Ini kamarku" katanya.

Jaejoong sedikit bingung. Ia tidak tau untuk apa Yunho menunjukkan kamarnya sendiri, bahkan harus membuka pintunya.

" Eum..lalu, di mana kamarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

" Chamkaman... aku mau melihat anakku dulu" kata Yunho sambil berjalan masuk.

Jaejoong berdiri terdiam dan takjub melihat kamar Yunho yang begitu luas dan mewah, yang hanya ia lihat dari depan pintu kamar tersebut. Sayang, kamar seindah itu Yunho tempati sendiri, tidak bersama dengan istrinya.

" Sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ? Masuklah.." seru Yunho dari dalam kamar.

Jaejoong terperanjat, " Eh,,aku? Masuk?"

" Aish... telingamu tidak tuli khan? Aku bilang masuk..." ujar Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

Dengan perasaan kesal dan bingung, Jaejoong akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho, lalu melihat namja itu sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang tertidur. Ia rasa anak itu adalah anak Yunho.

" Kamarmu di sana" Yunho menunjuk sebuah pintu di samping dinding kamarnya. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut.

" Wae? Apa kau keberatan kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku?" terka Yunho yang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang menurutnya berlebihan. Ayolah..mereka sesama namja, jadi apa masalahnya? " Tenang saja, ada dua pintu yang bisa kau lewati. Dari kamarku, atau dari pintu utama di depan kamarmu" Yunho menunjuk setiap arah dengan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong terpaku. Lagi-lagi ia bingung. Sebenarnya ia akan mengurus anak atau mengurus duda ini. Kenapa kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Yunho? Bukankah seharusnya bersebelahan dengan anaknya?

Yunho membaringkan anaknya di ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga ke leher anak itu. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Yunho dan melihat banyak mainan berserakan di lantai. Mungkin anaknya tadi ketiduran saat sedang bermain.

" Anakku tidur disini bersamaku, jadi kau kuberi kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamarku" Yunho menjelaskan, " Kalau kau khawatir aku akan masuk ke kamarmu, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun masuk ke kamar namja" tambahnya sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Jaejoong mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak sampai mencabik-cabik wajah menyebalkan majikan barunya itu. Ia sedang malas berdebat.

" Kau boleh masuk ke kamarmu sekarang. Dan nanti ada sesuatu yang akan kujelaskan padamu" kata Yunho datar.

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar kemudian mengambil kopernya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

" Kenapa kau tidak lewat sini saja?" Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dengan malas dan melihat Yunho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pintu samping yang menghubungkan ke kamarnya sendiri, " Ah..arraseo.." gumam Jaejoong, kemudian berjalan lagi dan memasuki kamarnya melalui pintu itu.

" Kau membuatku ingin tertawa" kata Yunho lirih, namun Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Lebih baik tidak ambil pusing, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Yunho tertawa lirih setelah melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang dianggapnya menggemaskan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa bertingkah seperti itu?

Sambil menatap anaknya yang tertidur di ranjangnya, ia berjalan memutari ranjangnya kemudian duduk di ranjang tersebut, tepat di samping sang anak. Ia membelai rambut anaknya yang tertidur pulas dan tersungging senyuman di wajah tampannya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi anak itu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terusik oleh hal-hal mengenai pekerjaannya. Ia meraih iPad yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas dan mulai berkutat dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

Bekerja mengatur sebuah perusahaan memang melelahkan, terkadang ia berpikir ingin melepas semuanya dan kembali meneruskan kuliahnya seperti anak-anak yang lain yang seumuran dengannya. Jika sedang bekerja, ia akan teringat dengan suasana saat ia masih kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, sebelum akhirnya appanya mengatakan agar ia berhenti kuliah dan mengurus perusahaan saja. Yuho yang teringat kata-kata terakhir eommanya agar menuruti semua keinginan appanya, akhirnya hanya dapat menerima semua keputusan appanya itu meski harus meninggalkan kuliahnya demi ibunya dan juga demi perusahaan appanya.

.

.

.

Sore itu Yoochun duduk terdiam di depan laptopnya. Ia sengaja mematikan music pada video yang sedang ia tonton, padahal ia tahu bahwa mempelajari gerakan tari tanpa music tidak ada bedanya dengan yoga, hening.

Bagaimanapun jika tidak mendengarkan musik walau hanya sekali, gerakan yang sudah dipelajari bisa saja tidak pas nantinya. Tapi saat ini ia merasa sedang menjadi _dancer_ yang pro. Bagaimanapun musiknya nanti, ia tinggal bergerak. Itu saja. Mau sama persis atau tidak, ia sedang tidak peduli.

Perlombaan yang baru Heechul informasikan tadi masih terbilang lama, jadi ia pikir ia tidak harus langsung berlatih serius sekarang. Lagi pula ia sudah terbiasa menonton video _dance_ bersama Jaejoong, jadi hari ini ia merasa kesepian.

Ia mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya dan memutuskan untuk mematikan laptopnya. Setelah laptopnya mati, ia beranjak dari kursi sambil merogoh kantongnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya menuju balkon. Ia bimbang, apakah harus memberi tahu pada Jaejoong tentang lomba ini atau tidak. Karena mungkin saja Jaejoong sudah lebih condong kepekerjaannya sekarang.

Akhirnya Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya. Ponsel yang ia keluarkan dari saku, ia masukkan lagi. Kemudian ia terdiam. Ia berdiri di balkon agak lama. Ia hanya memandangi pintu apartemen Jaejoong yang terletak di sebelah apartemennya persis.

Kini dari lima apartment yang ada di lantai empat tersebut, hanya empat tersisa yang dihuni. Hanya satu yang saat ini kosong, milik Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tampaknya tidak ingin meninggalkan apartemennya begitu saja, karena Jaejoong berkata bahwa ia akan kembali jika sudah mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk biaya kuliahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi pintu apartemen Jaejoong, Yoochun tersadar. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mengambil _hoddie_ kesayangannya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen. Ia berencana menginap di _Purple Line_, sekaligus ingin menemani Heechul.

Namun ia tidak tahu pasti apakah hanya untuk malam ini saja atau malam-malam selanjutnya ia akan menginap di sana. Yang pasti untuk saat ini, apartemen bagaikan tempat asing baginya.

.

.

.

" Jae..kau di dalam?"

Jaejoong mendongak ketika mendengar suara Yunho di balik pintu samping kamarnya yang berhubungan langsung dengan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong buru-buru mematikan dan meletakan iPodnya di meja, kemudian berlari kecil ke pintu samping.

" Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Yunho begitu pintu dibuka.

" Ani..tadi aku sedang santai..eum..maksudku..aku hanya belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi aku tetap di kamar, menunggumu pulang" ucap Jaejoong.

" Ah..jinjja? Aku memang baru saja akan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Haruskah kukatakan saat ini juga? Di sini?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum menggoda yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

" Ne.." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia tidak mau terpancing dan membiarkan Yunho mengerjainya lagi.

" Apa kau yakin?" tanya Yunho lagi. Kali ini dengan kurang ajarnya mencolek dagu Jaejoong dan tersenyum nista. Persis ajjushi-ajjushi mesum.

" Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Jaejoong mendelik sebal ke arah Yunho sambil mengelap dagunya yang sudah terjamah tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tanda orang menyerah " Arra..arra..mian...aku hanya becanda. Kau itu, cepat sekali naik darah" ujarnya mengulum senyum.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak pertemuannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong harus menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, guna menjaga luapan emosinya. " Terserah kau saja. Sekarang...cepat katakan apa saja tugasku?"

Yunho melipat tangan di depan dada seraya sedikit mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Mata setajam musang beradu pandang dengan doe big eyes. Seketika Jaejoong merasa sangat susah bernapas dan udara di sekitarnya menurun drastis. Ingin sekali berpaling, tapi anehnya tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong dapat melihat seringaian itu lagi. Menjadi was-was, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bibir berbentuk hati di depannya ini.

" Jadi sebenarnya, di sini yang perlu kau lakukan adalah...menjadi eomma dari anakku"

.

.

.

.

** T to the B to the C**

**.**

**.**

**Masih adakah yang penasaran dengan anak Yunpa? ( nama egya masih disamarkan) Hehe#ketawa nista...**

**Sebelumnya, mian...karena anaknya Yunpa bukan bang Minnie ... soalnya bang Minnie bakalan muncul di part selanjutnya... **

**#Changmin: akhirnya dpet peran yg bagus, ga cuman jadi bocah tengik doang..hehe **

**#Jia: kata siapa dpt peran bgus? **

**#Changmin: MWO? **

**#Jia: dasar..modal dikit minta banyak ! **

**#Changmin : YAA! Jkdhhdhs*****!"**

**Terus tentang itu anak Yunpa apa bukan,,, eum... maunya sieh Jia bilang itu anak Jia sma My lovely Kai feat Kris feat Chanyeol ( alamak rakus amat dah..) - yg lagi dipinjem Yunpa buat shooting nie epep gaje...auuuu...#ga nyambung...**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO...buat chingu semua yang udah READ, REVIEWS, FAV, FOLLOW, dll (termasuk SILENT READERS) dari Chap satu kemaren... ^^ Jia seneng bangeeett!**

**Mianhe buat Typo di chap sbelumnye... maklum,,Jia nulisnya di utan,,jadi banyak suara ga jlas gtuw yg bkin ga konsen...hihi #alesan..**

**Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya Chingudeul... Saranghaeee... Chup! Chup! Chup!**

**MIND TO RIPIU?**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Last Love

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature

Pairing: Yunjae

Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )

Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.

.

.

Cuap-cuap author Jia:

#Annyeooong yereobeoooonn... Jia is back...! ^^

# Sebelumnya Jia minta maap ga bisa jadiin bang Minnie jadi anaknya Yunpa , karena anak Yunpa itu ngga seprti yg chingu pikir... hehe sok misterius. Tapi namanya Jia pilih yg emang cocok untuk Yunpa... Moonbin aja kali ya...?

#Tapi bang Minnie tetep muncul koq dsni... tenang aja.. bang Minnie ga jd pran jahat koq... paling cuman evil..dikit...^^

#JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yg udah BACA, RIPIU, FOLLO atau FAV epep Jia... mian belum bisa bales semua ripiunya... tapi semua masukan udah Jia tampung koq... GOMAWO.. #bow

#Thanks To Riviewers Chap 2 and 3 (soalnya untuk yg ripiu chap 2 kmren blum smpet nyebutin atu-atu):

L Hyemi | Jaejung Love | YunHolic | ajid yunjae | Kim Eun Seob | Cho Sungkyu | Hanazono Myori Aikawa | christyy | Kid | Boobear | HJ | neo | Vivi | jenny | KimYcha Kyuu | Choi Hyun Gi | Kim Min Ah | Lady Ze | Chris1004 | Maght | Dennis park | kim shion | yoon HyunWoon | shiro20 | cindyshim07 | I was a Dreamer | riska0122 | Jung Eunhee | Jenny | Loveyou | Eun ji | Guest |

Tanpa banyak bacot, happy reading...

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak pertemuannya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong harus menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, guna menjaga luapan emosinya. " Terserah kau saja. Sekarang...cepat katakan apa saja tugasku?"

Yunho melipat tangan di depan dada seraya sedikit mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Mata setajam musang beradu pandang dengan doe big eyes. Seketika Jaejoong merasa sangat susah bernapas dan udara di sekitarnya menurun drastis. Ingin sekali berpaling, tapi anehnya tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong dapat melihat seringaian itu lagi. Menjadi was-was, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bibir berbentuk hati di depannya ini.

" Jadi sebenarnya, di sini yang perlu kau lakukan adalah...menjadi eomma dari anakku"

" MWO?!" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Yunho sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya.

" Yah! Kau membuatku terkejut!" sembur Yunho mendelik ke arah namja cantik itu. Memang apa yang sedang namja cantik itu pikirkan hingga membuatnya terkejut seperti itu.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli dengan protes Yunho, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah perkataan enteng Yunho yang mengatakan agar ia menjadi eomma dari anaknya. _Apa-apaan itu?_ Batin Jaejoong.

" Me..menjadi eomma?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap.

" Ani..maksudku kau tidak menikah denganku dan menjadi eomma tirinya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menikahi namja sepertimu..jika itu yang sempat kau pikirkan.." belum juga Yunho selesai menjelaskan, Jaejoong sudah terpancing emosi mendengar omongan kurang ajar Yunho.

" Yah! Apa yang kau maksud 'namja sepertimu'?!"

Yunho yang menyadari lagi-lagi sudah membuat induk gajah mengamuk, menelan ludah susah payah. Berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri.

" Hehe..bukan apa-apa... hanya saja..kau namja..dan aku namja.. jadi kita tidak mungkin menikah. Benar kan? " _'walaupun ada juga pernikahan sesama jenis'_ sambung Yunho dalam hati – tertawa cengengesan.

Jaejoong yang awalnya kesal, setelah mendengar penjelasan – pembelaan diri – Yunho, hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

" Eum..kau benar. Lagipula aku juga tidak sudi menikah dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu"

Yunho tertegun " Apakah aku memang menyebalkan?"

" Sangat!" jawab Jaejoong penuh penekanan .

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian berdeham " Ehem.. kembali ke awal. Tentang tugasmu. Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura saja. Kau tahu, berpura-pura menjadi eomma dan bertingkah selayaknya seorang eomma. Arrachi?"

" Tapi..." Jaejoong ragu.

" Tenang saja, aku sudah bicarakan hal ini dengan namjachingumu, Park...Yoochun, benar kan?"

Jaejoong terpaku. Tidak ada nada meremehkan ataupun jijik dari cara bicara Yunho saat mengatakan perihal hubungannya dengan Yoochun, hingga membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, apakah bagi Yunho hal seperti itu sudah biasa? Mengingat Yunho pasti _straight_.

" Bukan itu masalahnya, aku tau Yoochun bukan tipe pencemburu seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi eomma, maksudku..aku ini..namja. Bagaimana bisa...?"

" Kau pasti bisa" sela Yunho, " Walaupun kau namja, aku yakin kau mampu. Hanya mengurus kebutuhan sehari-harinya saja, oke?"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak dan bayangan mengenai kuliahnya kembali muncul di benaknya. _' Ne, aku memang harus melakukan pekerjaan ini demi kuliahku' _batinnya.

" Gurae, akan kucoba, aku pasti..bisa" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" Bagus" seru Yunho terlihat sangat senang " Sekarang Binnie, maksudku..Moonbin..nama anakku, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan baju untuknya, terserah kau baju seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Ingat..kau adalah eommanya. Kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau ini eommanya yang sesungguhnya" ujar Yunho memberikan sedikit penekanan di akhir katanya.

" Tapi, bagaimana aku langsung bisa bersikap bahwa aku ini eommanya? Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengan anakmu sebelumnya" kata Jaejoong tidak yakin. Bagaimanapun dia ini namja, butuh kemampuan khusus untuk bisa menjaga seorang anak dan Jaejoong sedikit frustasi memikirkan itu.

" Tidak usah dipikirkan. Moonbin anak yang mudah mengenal orang lain. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa hari ini ia akan kedatangan seorang eomma untuknya" jawab Yunho santai.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil berpikir, sanggupkah ia menjadi eomma yang baik untuk Moonbin, walaupun hanya pura-pura seperti kata Yunho. " Arrasho. Di mana dia sekarang? Dan di mana aku bisa mengambil bajunya?" tanya Jaejoong.

" Di situ. Tepat di samping lemariku" Yunho menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

" Eommaaaa...!"

Jaejoong menoleh terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Moonbin berteriak. Moonbin yang masih mengenakan handuk berlari menghampiri Jaejoong hingga handuk kecil yang melilit tubuhnya itu hampir lepas.

" Hati-hati handukmu" Jaejoong berbicara dengan lembut sambil menyambut pelukan Moonbin.

" Eomma, Binnie mau baju cupelmen" kata Moonbin dengan gaya cadel khas anak umur tiga tahun.

Lucu sekali, pikir Jaejoong sambil sedikit mencubit pipi tembam Moonbin. Sementara si anak sendiri hanya tertawa lima jari, memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya yang rapi – sambil melompat girang.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka handuk Moonbin dan mengelap tubuhnya hingga kering, setelah itu memakaikan baju yang sudah dipilih Moonbin tadi.

" Eom..eomma...eomma sudah pakaikan Binnie baju seperman. Binnie senang?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia masih gugup dan merasa aneh menyebut dirinya eomma.

Moonbin memandang kaus dengan setelan celana dengan tokoh kartun superman kesukaannya– yang sudah dipakaikan Jaejoong, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Ne, eomma...Binnie tampan.." ujarnya lucu.

" Ne.. Binnie memang yang paliiing tampan" Jaejoong membalas senyuman Moonbin lalu menggendongnya, membuat Moonbin terkekeh senang.

Sekilas Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di ambang pintu samping, memperhatikan kedekatan mereka. Jaejoong jadi teringat akan istri Yunho yang sudah tiada. Ia jadi berasumsi bahwa Moonbin bukanlah anak yang nakal seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Yunho menyebutnya anak luar biasa karena mungkin saja Moonbin adalah satu-satunya harta yang sangat luar biasa yang tertinggal dari istri dan kenangannya. Mengingat itu Jaejoong jadi merasa kasihan, baik pada Moonbin maupun Yunho.

" Eomma...ayo main" celetuk Moonbin tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Moonbin yang sedang berusaha melepas dirinya dari pelukkan namja cantik itu dan menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya, agar mengikutinya.

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Yunho sudah lebih dulu bicara pada Moonbin, " Tapi ini sudah waktunya Binnie tidur siang. Jadi Binnie tidur dulu ne?" kata Yunho sambil mengambil Moonbin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

" Cilleo... Binnie mau main... Eommaa..." tolak Moonbin sambil meronta dari pelukan Yunho dan menggapai-gapai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum, kemudian mengambil Moonbin kembali. " Binnie...kita mainnya nanti saja. Sekarang Binnie tidur siang dulu ne?" ujar Jaejoong lembut. Mencoba merayu Moonbin agar menurutinya.

Moonbin mempout bibirnya. Ia kesal ternyata eomma-nya pun tidak mau mengajaknya bermain, " Binnie mau tidul cama eomma" kata Moonbin akhirnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas seakan meminta persetujuan, sambil mengangguk, Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Moonbin yang mengeratkan pelukkannya pada namja cantik itu, hingga kepalanya melesak di ceruk leher Jaejoong. Terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia kan?

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi seseorang membuka pintu. Jaejoong dan Yunho mendongak bersamaan. " Itu dia" Yunho bergumam, " Aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan penghuni rumah yang satu lagi"

Jaejoong dengan masih menggendong Moonbin, berjalan mengikuti Yunho keluar kamar. Ia lupa menanyakan siapa saja orang yang tinggal di rumah ini, mengingat bagaimana besarnya rumah ini. Apa maksud Yunho dengan penghuni rumah yang satu lagi? Apakah appa atau eomma yunho? Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian menerka mungkin saja orang itu adalah satu dari mereka, entah appa atau eomma-nya, itu berarti eomma-nya tinggal di luar negeri atau sebaliknya. Jaejoong cukup mengerti kehidupan orang kaya yang biasanya tinggal di luar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan, jadi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika appa atau eomma Yunho tidak tinggal di rumah ini.

Jaejoong hendak mempercepat langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho berhenti dan berbalik arah berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. " Tapi dia agak dingin, jadi kau harus berhati-hati dengannya" bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa agak merinding. Bukan karena isi pesan yang disampaikan Yunho, tapi karena suara bisikan Yunho yang merasuk ke dalam telinganya, terasa begitu aneh didengar. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya sedikit meletup.

" Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong kembali berjalan mengikuti Yunho.

" Dia..." Yunho tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena orang yang ia maksud tiba-tiba saja sudah mundul di hadapan mereka.

" Jae...Jaejoong hyung?"

Kening Jaejoong berkerut ketika orang itu mengucapkan namanya. Diperhatikannya namja jangkung di depannya, yang memilki tinggi sedikit melebihi Yunho. Dengan warna kulit tan dan tegap, disertai bentuk bibir yang unik. Sesaat kemudian barulah ia ingat siapa orang itu. " Kau, Chang..Changmin bukan?"

" Eoh, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Yunho melebarkan matanya. Menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin bergantian.

" Jadi kau? Kau tinggal disini? Astaga, apa kabar?" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Changmin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kenangan kembali terukir di ingatannya ketika ia masih Junior High School. Ia ingat benar sekarang bahwa Changmin yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah yang dulunya pernah menjadi murid baru si sekolahnya di Jinan.

Jaejoong juga ingat bahwa dulu ia selalu melindungi Changmin jika sedang di olok-olok oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan Changmin di sini.

" Ne, aku tinggal di sini. Aku adiknya" jawab Changmin lirih. Terdengar seperti enggan mengatakannya.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. " Omo..aku tidak menyangka" ucapnya. Dia baru saja mengingat bahwa marga Changmin dulu adalah Jung. Jung Changmin. Hanya saja dia sama sekali tidak mengira jika marga Jung dari Changmin dan Yunho bukanlah suatu kebetulan.

Dalam hati namja cantik itu membenarkan perkataan Yunho tadi, bahwa Changmin terkesan agak dingin. Beda sekali dengan Changmin yang dikenalnya saat sekolah dulu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan Changmin terdengar sedikit ketus. Padahal waktu sekolah dulu, Changmin selalu memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan Hyung, karena Jaejoong lebih tua darinya dan merupakan sunbaenya dulu.

" Dia mengasuh Moonbin mulai hari ini" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dingin sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka mulut.

Jaejoong bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Changmin, tapi anak itu justru tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap punggung namja jangkung itu dengan penuh pertanyaan.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi, Jaejoong terbangun karena merasakan goncangan ditubuhnya, ternyata Moonbin yang memeluknya.

" Eommaaa...illonaa..." serunya dengan sura cadelnya yang imut.

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan tersenyum pada Moonbin. Tubuh bayi mungil yang berisi itu selalu membuatnya ingin memeluk anak itu, juga pipinya yang gembil selalu membuatnya merasa gemas ingin mencubit.

Setelah tersadar penuh dari tidurnya, ia dan Moonbin berjalan keluar kamar. Di depan kamarnya namja cantik itu bertemu dengan Yunho yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dan datang membawa bungkusan. " Aku baru saja membeli sarapan untuk kita" kata Yunho sambil menunjukkan bungkusan tersebut.

" Kau membeli makanan siap saji seperti ini untuk sarapan?" namja cantik itu membelalakan mata doenya yang bening sambil mengambil dan membuka bungkusan dari tangan Yunho.

" Ne~ wae? Kami sudah terbiasa makan makanan seperti ini" ujarnya santai.

" Andwae...kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan makanan seperti ini. Apalagi untuk Binnie. Dia masih kecil, terlalu banyak makan makanan seperti ini sangat berbahaya untuknya.." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan intens Yunho padanya " Mian..jika aku sok tau, tapi aku hanya khawatir..." lanjutnya lirih.

Yunho tampak terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit berdesir hangat saat mendengar namja cantik itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan juga si kecil Moonbin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang begitu peduli padanya " Hmm.. kurasa kau benar" ujarnya " Jadi menurutmu pagi ini kita sarapan dengan apa? Kau..mau memasakan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. " Ne~ boleh saja" katanya, " Dapur..ah, di sebelah situ kan?" Jaejoong baru saja akan menuju ke dapur, namun Yunho menahannya.

" Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di dapur" kata Yunho, " A..aku tidak pernah membeli bahan makanan apa pun. Jadi kurasa aku harus membelinya dulu di sepermarket"

" Di supermarket? Kenapa tidak di pasar saja? Di pasar kau akan menemukan bahan makanan yang lebih bervariasi dan lebih murah. Lagi pula di pasar tentu lebih segar di bandingkan di supermarket. Kau ...ah, biar aku saja yang beli ya?"

Yunho mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong yang sangat bersemangat itu dan Jaejoong sendiri melihat wajah Yunho yang seperti menahan tawa itu.

" Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Jaejoong meringis.

Yunho akhirnya tertawa. " Tidak ada" ucapnya. " Ngomong-ngomong lebih baik kita ke pasar bersama saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu jalan kaki, atau kau bisa menyetir? Kau boleh bawa mobilku kalau kau bisa" Yunho menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Aku tidak bisa menyetir" ucapnya.

Yunho tertawa lagi. " Kalo begitu, ayo kita berangkat"

" Bagaimana dengan Binnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan Moonbin yang tengah asik bermain di ruang tengah.

" Biar saja dia di rumah. Selagi Changmin tidak ada. Kurasa tidak apa-apa" sahut Yunho datar.

Oh iya, Changmin. Jaejoong sempat lupa dengan keberadaan Changmin. Di mana anak itu sekarang ya? " Memangnya kenapa dengan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak " Tidak apa-apa. Moonbin terkadang takut dengan sikap dinginnya" jawab Yunho dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

" Apa Changmin memang tipe orang yang seperti itu? Kurasa dulu dia sangat ceria, meski terkadang menjadi sangat penakut jika teman-teman yang lain menjahilinya," kata Jaejoong mencoba mengingat kenangannya bersama Changmin dan bagaimana namja jangkung itu terlihat begitu banyak berubah sekarang.

Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan lagi-lagi mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi depan.

" Dia memang sulit ditebak. Terkadang seperti ini, terkadang seperti itu" sahut Yunho ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Jaejoong dan menyalakan mesin" Jadi sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

" Sejak...sudah lama. Aku pertama bertemu dengannya di Junior High School, lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk pindah. Kami sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi hingga kemarin"

" Jadi rumahmu berada di Jinan?" tanya Yunho sedikit menoleh ke arah namja cantik itu.

" Ne~ Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku di sana demi melanjutkan sekolahku nanti" kenang Jaejoong. Sedikit perasaan rindu hinggap di hatinya saat menyebut orang tuanya.

" Bukan sesuatu yang buruk" komentar Yunho. " Kau sepertinya mempunyai tekad yang kuat. Wah..aku harap aku memang tidak salah memilih orang untuk mengasuh anakku"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil " Tapi kurasa sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki sifat keibuan. Bagaimanapun aku ini seorang namja"

" Kau akan terbiasa, asalkan kau menganggapnya seperti anakmu yang sesungguhnya. Anak itu benar-benar butuh sosok ibu untuk membimbingnya. Aku tidak perduli yeoja atau namja, bagiku sama saja, yang jelas orang itu mampu melakukan tugasnya"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak, lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. " Aku mengerti"

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di Dongdaemun. Sebuah pasar besar yang menjual berbagai peralatan dapur, bahan makanan dan lain-lain. Jaejoong sering datang ke tempat ini bersama Yoochun.

" Aku sering datang ke tempat ini dengan Yoochun" celetuk Jaejoong yang kemudian langsung merasa bodoh karena tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu pada Yunho yang mungkin saja tidak peduli dengan siapa itu Yoochun.

" Wah, benarkah?" tanya Yunho terkesan dingin tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia pikir Yunho tidak akan merespon atau pura-pura tidak mendengar.

" Mulai saat ini kau akan sering mendatangi tempat ini bersamaku" kata Yunho sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba merasa atmosfir berubah dalam sekejap, hanya dapat menelan ludah susah payah.

" Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong pelan pada Yunho yang setelah menatapnya tajam, langsung terdiam sambil memandang sekeliling pasar.

" Aku sedang teringat eommaku" gumam Yunho lalu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran.

" Eomma-mu? Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho merapatkan bibirnya dan menunduk sesaat, " Dia juga sudah tiada..."

" Oohh..." Jaejoong membungkam mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang mulai terlihat sedih. Wajah sama yang pernah dilihatnya kemarin saat ia menanyakan tentang istrinya.

" Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau berencana untuk membuat apa? Apa saja bahan yang harus kita beli?" Yunho akhirnya mengalihkan topik.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sesaat, " Hmm.. kurasa aku akan membuat _samgyetang_. Bahan-bahannya...di situ! Di sebelah situ! Aku mengenal bibi penjual di sebelah sana, kita pasti akan dapat potongan harga" kata Jaejoong bersemangat.

Jaejoong baru saja akan melangkah, namun ia berhenti karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba terkekeh sambil mengepalkan tangan di depan mulutnya.

" Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus terkekeh. " Kka, kita kesana" ajak Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang sedikit mendahuluinya dengan perasaan senang, karena tanpa ia tau sebabnya, Yunho akhirnya tertawa dan melupakan kesedihannya. Hal itu tidak urung membuat Jaejoong tersenyum selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang di tunjuknya tadi.

.

" Yeppeoni, kau mau beli apa?" tanya ajjuma penjual ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampirinya. Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena ajjuma itu memanggilnya cantik. Padahal menurut Jaejoong, dia itu tampan, bukan cantik.

" Ngomong-ngomong, pacar barumu?" ajjuma itu sekilas melirik Yunho dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan sesaat. " Ani...ani.. dia..." belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan ucapannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih.

" Aku suaminya ajjuma" potong Yunho.

.

.

**T-**etep **B-**ang **C-**hangmin

.

.

**#Fiuuh... akhirnya selesai juga chap ini... jujur chingu,, di akhir cerita Jia buatnya dengan perasaan galau n sedih ga ktulungan pas liat my Lovely Husband Kai bkin photo comeback Fx bareng Krystal...huuueeee... T_T... knp mesti Kai...? WAEEEEEEEEE? #bakarSM.**

**# # Sebenernya Jia jd tmbah sedih karena kayaknya nie epep SEPI... entah banyak yg baca tapi ga ripiu atau memg ga ada yg baca,,huks... T_T..**

**#Jia bukan author yg gila ripiu, Jia cuman pngen tau aja gimana pndapat chingudeul tentg epep Jia, apakh chingudeul suka atau ga... kan Jia jd ga tau,, dan Jia jg jadi ga smngat nulis lagi... ;( **

**# Sekali lagi JEONGMAL GOMAWO buat yg udah ripiu... ditunggu ripiu selanjutnya ne,, demi klangsungan hidup nie epep... #kisseu readers atu-atu... ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

**.**

**Annyeong...Jia balik lagi bawa Chap 5... adakah yg menunggu nie epep? #celingak-celinguk..**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO... buat chingu yg udah menyempatkan diri u BACA, FOLLOW, FAV ,RIPIU and ngasi SEMANGAT buat Jia... ^^ Jia ga nyangka klo ternyata yang ripiu lumayan...hehe..buat Jia jdi semangat buat ngetik...**

**.**

**Balasan Ripiu:**

**Izca RizcassieYJ:** hehe... suami cembukur chingu..mknya jd jutek gtu.. Jia jg jd tkut ama bang Changmin #plak g pntg! Boleh chingu... tp nti balikin lg ya.. buat syuting nie epep..hehe gomawo ^^

**Yoon Hyunwoon:** mian klo kpendekan.. skrg udh Jia usahain spya pnjang.. gmn chingu? Hehe gomawo.. ^^

**Missy84:** ne..mgkin aja chingu... siip..lanjuut... gomawo ^^

**Vampireyunjae:** uwoo..chingu bela2in bt akun biar bs coment sterang philips ya..hehe Gomawo ^^ ad stu yg bt Chgmin gt chingu,, hehe,, tng aja.. Jaema psti sm Yunpa...

**Michelle Jung:** siip...chingu..nie dah lnjut... gomawo ^^

**ajid yunjae:** Yunpa emg seenak jidatnya Yoochun chingu..#Eeehh? Ad stu yg trjd antra Chgmn n Yunpa dlu,, mkny dia gt,, nti seiring epep pst trkuak.. gomawo ^^

**lady Ze:** hehe,,gomawo dh ripiu chingu.. ^^ Jaema slalu dbuat shock am Yunpa

**Guest:** gomawo.. ^^ eeeh? Knp lgsg loncat ke chap 4 chingu?

**Kim Eun Seob:** haha... arra... Jaema suaminya chingu deh... + istrinya Yunpa.. #Mwo? Kyaaa...jgn taboook saiiia... gomawo ^^

**Vic89:** Suami2 tkt istri chingu...wwkwkwk gomawo ^^

**L hyemi:** tntg Changmin,, nanti seirg epep brjln, bkal terkuak koq chingu sikpnya.. ne dah lanjuut... gomawo ^^

**Hanazono Myori Aikawa:** nie dah lanjuut chinguu... ^^ gomawo.. tntg Changmin,, nanti seirg epep brjln, bkal terkuak koq chingu sikpnya.. garuk2 kpla cpa chingu? Kpla bang changminkah? #eehh?

**Jung eunhee:** ne chingu.. Jia jg nysek bget liatnya T_T mana pke maen pluk2 sgala... huueee... tntg Junsu,, nnti mncul koq.. tp Jia fkus ke Yunjae dlu.. mgkn blkngan... gomawo smngatnya chingu.. Hwaiting! Kisseu Chup! Hehe ^^

**Dianaes:** ya chingu, Jia bkin jln crtanya emg ringan2 aja.. konfliknya lebih brasal dr prgolakan prasaan pemainnya.. nie dah lanjut... gomawo ne chingu ^^

**Kid:** hehe.. maunya sieh ada yeojanya chingu... tp tng aja.. ga nenek lmpir bgt koq... ushain buat happy ending.. soalny Jia jg g suka epep yg trlu angst... hehe Gomawo ^^

**Guest:** tntg Junsu,, nnti mncul koq.. tp Jia fkus ke Yunjae dlu.. mgkn blkngan... gomawo ^^

**AnieJOY'ERS:** ne chingu.. Jia jg nysek bget liatnya T_T mana pke maen pluk2 sgala... huueee...gomawo ^^

**Yunholic:** hehe..mian tbc ne.. Jaechun cuman bntr koq chingu... tng aja ne.. Gomawo ^^

**Riska0122:** hehe,, Yunpa emg sesumbar chingu... ttng Moonbin... sebenernya dia itu...tiiit...hehe.. dtunggu aja ne chingu.. n Gomawo ^^

**Abilhikmah:** ne chingu...suami2 tkut istri... gomawo ^^

**Geelovekorea:** maunya sieh bkin skapnya Yunpa gtoe, tp dpikir lg, biar jln crtanya nyante, jdinya Yunpa nynte dlu juga,, nnti klo udh jd sm Jaema,, baru..haha seiring berjlnnya epep.. apa bner Moonbin anak Yunpa, istr Yunpa siapa, trus sikap changmin akan terkuak koq chingu.. Gomawo ^^

**UmeWookie:** tntg Changmin,, nanti seirg epep brjln, bkal terkuak koq chingu sikpnya.. changkyu n yoosu,,? dtunggu aja ne.. rncana ada.. tapi mau fokus ke yunjae dlu.. Gomawo ^^

**Maght:** ne chingu...suami2 tkut istri... tntg Changmin,, nanti seirg epep brjln, bkal terkuak koq chingu sikpnya.. Moonbin emg tkt am Chngmn krna...tiiit..hehe.. ditunggu aja ne.. Gomawo ^^

**Vivi:** haha...mian.. Jia lupa ngjlasin tentg Moonbin.. hrusnya bkin di titip di mana dulu gtoe atau di ajak aja kali ya? Hehe..typo..untung aja Moonbin ga ilang. Gomawo udh ngingtin chingu.

**simYJs:** nie dah lnjuut chingu... nanti seirg epep brjln, bkal terkuak koq chingu sikpnya.. smangaat.. gomawo ne ^^

**Cindyshim07:** eum..bumbu cinta? Hehe...Jia jg kurang tau.. tapi moga aja alur cerita yg Jia buat spya se-sweet mgkin bs d,anggp bumbu cinta Yunjae..auuuu..hoho maklum yeoja labil... gomawo ^^

**Dennis park:** ne.. nie dah lanjuuut... ssiiip chingu... gomawo ^^

**Iru iru g:** changmin emg buat smua pnsaran Chingu.. hehe Gomawo ne ^^

**Chris1004:** oouuooo...nie dah lnjut chingu... gomawo ne ^^

**Yunjae shipper:** gomawo chingu ^^ nie dah lanjuut... semangattt!

**Kim shion:** ne.. changmin skrg jadi es batu chingu... hehe nie dah lanjuut... hwaitiing..gomawo ne ^^

.

.

** Dan buat Chingu yang udah nanya hal yg sama... seiring berjlnnya epep.. apa bner Moonbin anak Yunpa, istr Yunpa siapa, trus sikap Changmin yg dingin, perlhan akan terkuak koq chingu.. sabar ne**

**.**

** Semoga kali ini epepnya ga terlalu pendek dan ga terlalu panjang juga...hoho.. yg pnting kalian suka..**

**Tanpa banyak bacot**

**Happy reading all**

.

**Chapter 5**

" Yeppeoni, kau mau beli apa?" tanya ajjuma penjual ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho menghampirinya. Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena ajjuma itu memanggilnya cantik. Padahal menurut Jaejoong, dia itu tampan, bukan cantik.

" Ngomong-ngomong, pacar barumu?" ajjuma itu sekilas melirik Yunho dan tersenyum.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling bertatapan sesaat. " Ani...ani.. dia..." belum sempat Jaejoong meneruskan ucapannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mengambil alih.

" Aku suaminya ajjuma" potong Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan tidak bertanggung jawab Yunho. Secepat kilat namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho sambil memberikan pandangan yang mematikan dengan raut wajah seperti berkata Apa – Yang – Sudah – Kau – Katakan?!

Sementara sang pelaku balas menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan innocent sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya seolah berkata 'Entahlah – pada namja cantik itu. Kalau saja saat itu mereka tidak sedang di pasar, bisa dipastikan wajah Yunho sudah babak belur dihajar Jaejoong.

" Omo...pantas saja..kalian sangat serasi" heboh ajjuma penjual itu lagi yang tidak melihat pandangan maut Jaejoong pada Yunho. Membuat namja cantik itu bertambah kesal saja. Sudah dikatakan cantik – walaupun itu memang kenyataan – disangka suami istri, lengkaplah sudah. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung dan Jaejoong hanya bisa meringis menanggapi celoteh ajjuma tersebut.

Jaejoong mengalihkan kecanggungan itu dengan mulai memilih-milih bahan makanan, sementara Yunho hanya berdiri terdiam tidak mengerti satupun pembicaraan namja cantik itu dengan ajjuma penjual mengenai masak-memasak.

Dalam hati, Yunho sedikit heran dan tidak menyangka jika ternyata Jaejoong yang bukan hanya wajah cantiknya saja yang mirip atau bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja, tapi namja cantik itupun tau bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi, mengurus rumah dan memasak. Hal yang tidak mungkin seorang namja bisa lakukan. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Yunho menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang..berbeda dari Jaejoong dan membuatnya tertarik.

Setelah selesai membeli bahan makanan dan Jaejoong juga sudah membeli lebih banyak untuk persediaan kedepan, mereka akhirnya kembali ke rumah.

Di dapur, namja cantik itu pertama-tama mencuci peralatan masak terlebih dahulu, karena peralatan tersebut tidak pernah dipakai sehingga meninggalkan banyak debu.

" Kau bisa beri pekerjaan untukku? Aku ingin membantumu" Yunho tiba-tiba muncul di dapur, kemudian duduk di counter.

Jaejoong mengernyit menatap Yunho seakan berpikir apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namja menyebalkan itu. " Tumben sekali? Apa kau salah minum obat?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

" Mwo? Aiish...aku hanya ingin membantumu supaya masakan cepat matang. Aku sudah kelaparan. Sekali-kali berpikirlah positif tentangku" sahut Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jaejoong yang sedang mencuci penggorengan, mendongak " Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir positif tentangmu kalau kau selalu membuatku kesal" sahut Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho memilih turun dari counter , berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu otomatis memundurkan langkahnya. Sekarang jarak mereka lumayan dekat karena punggung Jaejoong bertemu dengan meja dapur dan kedua tangan kekar Yunho ada di samping kanan dan kirinya, hingga Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas melihat bayangan dirinya di manik mata Yunho. Sejenak, Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memanas.

" Memang kapan aku membuatmu kesal, eum?" tanya Yunho dengan suara bassnya. Jaejoong bergidik dibuatnya, otomatis menundukan wajahnya.

" Ka..kau tanya kapan?" jawab Jaejoong tergagap tanpa berani menatap Yunho. Entah kenapa setiap berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Yunho, Jaejoong selalu merasa berdebar tidak jelas.

" Apa kau masih marah karena masalah di pasar tadi?" tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Jaejoong dan ikut menunduk, agar dapat melihat ekspresi namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap tepat ke mata Yunho, " Ne..aku marah karena kau sudah asal bicara. Kau bahkan berkata kalau kau adalah suamiku. Aiish...apa-apaan itu?! Kau membuatku malu" protes Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan wajah innocentnya, " Oh jadi karena itu.."

Jaejoong mendelik sebal ke arah Yunho, bagaimana mungkin namja musang itu menanggapi keluhannya se-enteng itu? Dasar manusia tak punya hati, maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Aku hanya asal bicara saja supaya ajjuma itu tidak banyak bertanya. Lagipula aku bermaksud membantumu. Kenapa kau marah?" lanjut Yunho sambil duduk kembali ke counter.

Jaejoong mendengus mendengar ucapan Yunho, baginya itu hanya alasan Yunho untuk membuatnya malu " Ck.. yang seperti itu kau sebut membantu? Ne.. kau benar.. kau membantu membuatku malu.."

Yunho bukannya membalas ucapan sakratik Jaejoong, tapi malah terkekeh mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang dinilainya polos. Entah kenapa, namja cantik ini selalu bisa membuatnya tertsenyum, bahkan tertawa.

" Arra...aku minta maap, oke? Sekarang katakan, apa yang bisa aku bantu agar kita bisa segera makan?" kata Yunho sambil turun lagi dari counter dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela napas, percuma berdebat dengan orang macam Yunho, pikirnya. " Eum..kau cuci sayuran saja kalau begitu" katanya sambil menunjuk kantung belanjaan yang ada di atas meja dapur.

Yunho membuka kantong belanjaan dan mengeluarkan sayuran-sayuran untuk dicuci, sementara Jaejoong mulai mengolah bumbu.

Di tengah kesibukan mereka, Jaejoong kembali mendapati Yunho sedang terdiam dan melamun. Namun kali ini Jaejoong tidak ingin menanyakan apa-apa. Khawatir jika pertanyaannya hanya akan membuka luka lama dan secara tidak langsung membuat namja di sebelahnya ini teringat pada hal yang menyedihkan.

" Apa kau sudah biasa memasak seperti ini, Jae?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, " Apa kau tidak pernah membeli makanan dari luar? Jangan tersinggung, hanya saja..walaupun kau namja, entah mengapa kau seperti eommaku"

Jaejoong baru saja akan menoleh dan menatap Yunho, namun urung ia lakukan begitu mendengar Yunho menyebut kata 'eomma'. " Ne~" Jaejoong masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada masakannya. " Eommaku mengajariku agar aku bisa memasak sendiri. Meskipun namja, aku tetap harus bisa memasak" kata Jaejoong tetap mengaduk-ngaduk samgyetang-nya.

" Begitu... berarti kau juga harus mengajarkannya pada Moonbin" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Yunho yang sudah duduk kembali di kursi counter setelah selesai mencuci sayur. " Aku?" tanyanya.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tertawa " Tentu saja. Kau eomma-nya sekarang"

" Ahh.. kurasa Moonbin pasti sudah mempunyai bakat memasak yang menurun dari istrimu" bagaikan tersadar akan apa yang sudah ia katakan, Jaejoong sontak memutar kepalanya dan kembali menatap masakannya " Mian...bukan maksudku..."

" Haha..gwanchana" sela Yunho karena melihat raut bersalah dari wajah namja cantik itu " Lagipula istriku tidak bisa memasak. Dia sama sepertiku, selalu membeli makanan siap saji"

Jaejoong hanya sanggup mengucapkan kata 'oohh' karena tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak ada maksud untuk mengungkit tentang istri Yunho, walaupun tidak tau mengapa, Jaejoong selalu merasa sedikit – mungkin bisa dibilang tidak suka – setiap kali namja musang itu membicarakan perihal istrinya.

.

.

.

**Jaejoong Pov**

.

Kujejalkan pakaianku ke dalam lemari besar yang terdapat di kamar yang sekarang aku tempati. Tadinya aku pikir pakaianku ini lebih baik di simpan saja di dalam koper karena lemari yang kiranya pantas untuk menyimpan pakaian tidak ada di kamar itu. Liat saja, mana ada barang murah yang ada di rumah ini. Lemari kecil murah yang pantas menyimpan pakaianku hanya ada di apartemen kecilku itu. Miris memang.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mengapa baju-baju yang aku punya tidak pantas? Toh , ini hanya masalah harga saja. Lagipula model bajuku lumayan semua. Dan lagi bukannya Yunho sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyimpan bajuku di lemari besar itu - yang sangat mewah bagiku. Walau memang hingga semua pakaianku telah masuk ke lamari itu saja, masih menyisakan ruang yang sangat banyak. Aku jadi mengira-ngira jika semua barang yang ada di apartemenku dimasukkan ke lemari ini, pasti akan cukup.

Kututup pintu lemari itu secara perlahan dan memandang sekeliling kamar melalui cermin yang ada di pintu lemari tersebut. Kamar ini bagaikan emas yang terkubur dalam peti, sangat mewah tapi kusam dan berdebu. Mungkin kamar ini memang jarang dipakai, lagipula penghuni rumah ini hanya tiga orang. Yunho pernah mengatakan bahwa para pekerja yang tinggal di rumah ini sudah berhenti bekerja sejak kematian eommanya. Tidak ada alasan yang pasti, dan akupun tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, Yunho hanya berkata bahwa para pekerja itu tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan karena teringat akan mendiang eomma Yunho.

" Rumah mewah seperti ini tidak pantas ada barang kotor" gumamku sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku putuskan mulai menyusuri satiap titik di kamar itu lalu menuju ke dapur dan kembali ke kamar dengan membawa lap beserta ember berisi air.

" Apakah tidak apa-apa aku membersihkan barang-barang ini tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho?" kali ini aku sudah menggenggam guci kecil yang berdebu. "Maksudku, kenapa akau tidak meminta ijin dulu atau membersihkan semua ini di hadapannya? Siapa tau aku akan mendapatkan upah tambahan." Haha...aku menyeringai lebar sambil tetap membersihakan guci-guci itu menggunakan lap basah yang sudah kubawa tadi.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong, kau tidak perlu memikirkan upah tambahan. Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan bayaranku sesungguhnya," aku kembali menyeringai, kali ini lebih lebar. " Lagipula si duda muda itu kan sudah menjamin semuanya. Haha..oops.." aku langsung menutup mulut dengan tangan dan melempar pandangan ke segala arah, lalu menghembuskan napas lega " Untung namja menyebalkan itu sedang berada di kantornya"

"Eoooommmmaaaaaa..."

Teriakan Moonbin yang tiba-tiba terdengar membahana membuatku terkejut hingga nyaris saja menjatuhkan guci di tanganku. Aku menoleh seketika dan melihat Moonbin muncul di ambang pintu kamar sambil berlari ke arahku. Kuletakkan guci yang sedang ku pegang di lantai lalu menyambut pelukan Moonbin.

" Binnie sudah pulang eoh?" tanyaku pada balita manis yang saat ini bergelayut manja denganku.

Moonbin mengangguk imut sambil tertawa lima jari " Ne eomma,, Binnie cudah puyang.. Binnie lapal.." ujarnya manja.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, " Arrasho... sekarang Binnie ganti baju dulu ne~? Eoh,, tapi Binnie pulang dengan siapa?" tanyaku lagi saat kuingat sepertinya aku tidak mendengar suara mobil Yunho.

" Kyunie hyung eomma..."

" Eomma?"

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya lagi pada Moonbin, ada suara lain menginterupsi. Aku mendongak dan membulatkan mata begitu mendengar suara namja yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahku. " Eomma?" ulang namja itu lagi.

Kuperhatikan penampilan namja yang sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Jujur, aku penasaran dan sepertinya dia pun begitu. Namja itu kelihatannya lebih muda dariku dan Yunho, mungkin seumuran Changmin, berwajah manis tapi terkesan cuek dengan kulit yang sangat putih, atau bisa dibilang pucat dan berpenampilan seperti orang kantor.

Aku yakin jika namja ini pasti orang suruhan Yunho di kantornya untuk menjemput Moonbin di sekolahnya ( kalau dsini sejenis PAUD, Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini, jadi sebelum masuk TK, ambil PAUD dulu,, tp terserah readers aja sieh..hehe).

" Apakah anda..."

" Ne, aku sekretaris Yunho hyung di kantor sekaligus calon kekasihnya" namja itu memotong pertanyaanku.

Calon kekasih? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar istilah sperti itu. Tapi tak pelak membuatku terkejut. Entahlah,, yang mana yang lebih membuatku terkejut, mengetahui bahwa Yunho sudah mempunyai 'calon kekasih' atau kenyataan bahwa ada kemungkinan jika Yunho juga tidak memikirkan masalah gender jika cinta sudah menghampirinya. Hanya saja,, aku merasa hatiku jadi tidak tenang.

" Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Katakan padaku mengapa Moonbin memanggilmu eomma?" tanyanya sedikit sinis dan terkesan mengintimidasi, tapi aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku, heran.

" Yunho memintaku untuk menjadi eomma Moonbin" jawabku tenang sambil memperhatikan Moonbin yang belum juga berganti baju, kini tengah sibuk memakan keripik kentang di sofa ruang tengah, sepertinya namja bernama Kyuhyun ini yang membelikannya tadi.

Dapat kulihat mata Kyuhyun kini membuka sangat lebar, " Yunho? Kau memanggilnya hanya dengan Yunho? Tanpa oppa atau ssi? Kau... kekasihnya?"

Aku melongo mendengarnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Baru saja aku ingin menjelaskan, Kyuhyun sudah menyelanya lagi..

" Jadi kau siapa? Yunho hyung memintamu untuk menjadi eomma Moonbin, lalu apakah dia juga memintamu untuk menjadi istrinya? Dia memanggilmu 'chagy'? Dia akan menikahimu? Atau..apa? Katakan padaku! Mana pengasuh Moonbin? Biar kutanyakan ini semua padanya. Dan kau, bagaimana kau bisa hadir dalam kehidupanku dan Yunho hyung?!"

Aku mengerutkan kening, sedikit terkejut dan heran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun barusan. Apalagi kalimat yang terakhir , aku jadi tak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapanku ini.

" Aku bisa hadir dalam kehidupan Yunho karena ia mempekerjakan aku sebagai pengasuh Binnie sekaligus eommanya, tidak lebih. Lagipula, untuk lebih jelasnya, aku ini namja, jadi tidak mungkin memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan oppa. Ah,,jadi aku bukan hanya hadir dalam kehidupan Yunho saja, tetapi juga Binnie. Dan mengenai kehadiranku dalam kehidupanmu, mian..aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" aku tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatku dan dapat kulihat Kyuhyun langsung tercengang.

" Oh..Jinjja? ne~ne~ aku sudah mengira dari awal sebenarnya bahwa kau itu namja...hohoho..." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar dan jujur terlihat seperti pemeran nenek sihir dalam film barbie di mataku.

" Jadi, kau sudah tidak mengira aku ini apa dan apa kan? Ah, dan soal mengapa aku memanggilnya hanya dengan Yunho saja, karena itu adalah permintaannya. Ah, ani..perintah lebih tepatnya. Ya, dia menyuruhku agar tidak bersikap terlalu sopan karena... mungkin dia tidak ingin dianggap terlalu tua" jawabku acuh.

" Benar. Hahaha..."

Aku tau Kyuhyun pasti akan tertawa dan membenarkan seolah-olah yang aku ucapkan adalah hal yang namja itu sangat ketahui, padahal aku hanya asal menebak saja.

" Ngomong-ngomong tadi itu aku hanya bercanda mengatakan bahwa aku calon kekasihnya. Kau tau, aku hanya mengetesmu. Jika tadi kau langsung marah padaku, itu berarti kau kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi aku langsung mengira kau ini bukan pacarnya, lalu aku ingin berpura-pura seolah-olah aku menyukai Yunho hyung dan mengerjaimu. Haha.."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam lemas menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Memangnya kau pikir aku peduli? Geramku dalam hati. Sudah menuduh orang sembarangan, sekarang malah mencaari berjuta alasan. Dasar...

" Kau jangan marah ya. Dan bersemangatlah bekerja sebagai pengasuh Moonbin, ne hyung. Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu hyung? Karena sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Yunho hyung. Annyeoong~" namja itu mengedipkan mata sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

Dasar aneh. Membuat kepalaku pusing saja. Lebih baik aku segera menggantikan baju Moonbin yang masih asik dengan snacknya dan memberinya makan, kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan rumah.

**Jaejoong Pov End**

.

Hari ketujuh di rumah Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi rumah Yunho dan berhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka yang ia yakini kamar itu adalah kamar Changmin.

" Changmin-ah, kau sedang apa?" celetuk Jaejoong sambil melongok Changmin dari pintu depan kamar namja jangkung itu.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong dengan datar " Oh, kau.."

" Sedang bermain game online?" tanya Jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar Changmin. Ia menatap setiap sudut kamar itu. Dan satu kesannya, berantakan.

" Hmm" sahut Changmin sambil melepas sejenak _headphone_ yang tadinya terpasang di telinganya, tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang Changmin, memperhatikan Changmin yang duduk tepat di depannya yang sibuk dengan laptop di meja dan _headphone_ yang kembali di pasang lagi di telinganya.

" Kalau memakai itu, kau tidak bisa mendengarku" ujar Jaejoong sambil menunjuk telinganya sendiri, sebagai tanda.

" Oh, aku lupa" Changmin melepas _headphone_-nya lagi dan meletakkannya di sebelah laptop.

" Kau tau tidak, saat kau pindah sekolah" Jaejoong mulai bercerita " Anak-anak yang suka menjahilimu, mereka bilang mereka merindukanmu. Tapi..." Jaejoong memberikan jeda namun namja jangkung itu masih terdiam " Mereka merindukanmu karena mereka merasa kehilangan seseorang yang bisa mereka jahili"

" Haha..sialan" Changmin hanya tertawa datar.

" Huft..tapi kan aku yang capek karena harus melindungimu terus. Lagipula kenapa sih kau tidak mau melawan mereka? Dasar payah" Jaejoong meledek Changmin, ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi namja itu.

Changmin lagi-lagi terdiam.

" Yak! Kau mendengarku tidak?" seru Jaejoong keki, karena dari tadi Changmin tidak meresponnya.

" Iya" jawab Changmin dengan acuh.

" Memangnya barusan aku mengatakan apa?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

" Dasar payah" jawab Changmin lagi, tetap cuek.

" Itu saja?" sungguh, namja cantik itu jadi gemas sendiri menghadapi namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri.

" Itu yang aku dengar"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya " Aish..kau ini menyebalkan" sama seperti hyungmu, lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati. Heran sekali, bagaimana bisa ia tahan tinggal di rumah yang isinya dua orang pabo namja.

" Lalu kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong. Meskipun namja cantik itu tidak paham arti tatapan Changmin.

" Itu kan dulu. Lagipula jika sekarang mereka mau mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak peduli. Asal kau tau saja, sekarang ini mereka sudah menjadi sahabatku" ujar Jaejoong sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

" Oh ya?" dengus Changmin.

" Ne!" pekik Jaejoong tidak terima. " Sudahlah, aku mau keluar saja. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?! Asal kau tau, bicara denganmu seperti bicara dengan robot!" ketus Jaejoong.

" Terserah" sahut Changmin masih acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jaejoong mendengus. Lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar Changmin dengan kesal. Niatnya ingin sekedar berbincang dengan Changmin, pupus sudah.

Namja cantik itu kembali ke kamarnya sambil mencari Moonbin. Tidak ada. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu samping dan menempelkan telinganya untuk memastikan apakah ada suara Moonbin di kamar Yunho. Ternyata kamar itu sepi, hening tanpa suara.

Jaejoong mulai khawatir dan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Yunho.

" Apa Binnie bersamamu?" tanya Jaejoong begitu Yunho mengangkat telponnya.

" _Ne. Dia di atas bersamaku, sedang bermain alat musik" _

Jaejoong mendesah lega, lalu segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan itu pertama kalinya ia menjejakan kakinya di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sana kemari mencari ruangan yang dimaksud Yunho. Meskipun sudah satu minggu ia berada di rumah Yunho, ia masih belum mengerti semua ruangan yang ada di sini.

Setelah ia bisa menemukan ruangan di mana bisa terdengar samar-samar suara piano, ia akhirnya membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan terpukau begitu melihat ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh alat musik yang bermacam-macam.

Ruangan itu sudah seperti ruangan orkestra. Banyak sekali alat musik di dalamnya. Jaejoong bahkan merasa ada beberapa alat musik yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, ada di sini.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang duduk di depan piano bersama Moonbin.

" Eommaa..." seru Moonbin begitu melihat namja cantik itu memasuki ruangan itu.

Yunho mendongak ke arah namja cantik yang biasa dipanggil eomma oleh putranya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tatapan Yunho menajam padanya " Sudah selesai bernostalgia dengan adikku?"

.

**T-**etep **B-**aekhyun **C-**hanyeol

.

**Fiiuuuhh...gimana chingudeul...? **

**Just info: Jia GALAU again... karena apa?**

** 1. Gara2 liat teaserny comebacknya Fx yg msangin Kristal w my husband Kai buat photo teaser yg mesrraa abiieeezz T_T huuueee...**

** 2. Hot Bad News..Hoax or no,?.yg bilang klo CHANYEOL kale ini bkal ikutn WGM breng Krystal (again).. udh ad video cut nya koq di youtb chingu..coba deh cari aja.. ga bs copy link soalnya..**

** 3. Confirm... klo JAEMA ma JUNSU oppa bkalan ngkutin WAMIL akhr thun 2013 ini chingu... huuee.. **

**Jia buat cerita ini agar ringan dan mudah dimengerti... jadi konfliknya ga akan terlalu berat... cuman lebih mengedepankan pergolakan perasaan pemainnya aja...**

**Jia capek ngetik... jadi ditunggu ripiunya saja ne...GOMAWO ALL... Chup!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

.

.

**Anyyeeoooong...Jia is back... with Chap 6... ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO... buat chingu yg udah menyempatkan diri u BACA, FOLLOW, FAV ,RIPIU and ngasi SEMANGAT buat Jia... ^^**

**Chap sebelumny ternyata banyak Typo... Mian ne/...hehe.. Gomawo buat yg udah ngingetin... dan Mian juga krna YooSuMin belum muncul di chap ini... nanti deh ya,, sabaarr... hoho**

**Tanpa banyak bacot**

**Happy reading all**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang duduk di depan piano bersama Moonbin.

" Eommaa..." seru Moonbin begitu melihat namja cantik itu memasuki ruangan itu.

Yunho mendongak ke arah namja cantik yang biasa dipanggil eomma oleh putranya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tatapan Yunho menajam padanya " Sudah selesai bernostalgia dengan adikku?"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, kemudian berubah murung. Ia begitu saja duduk di bangku panjang yang diduduki oleh Yunho dan Moonbin. Meski tersisa tempat yang cukup untuk Jaejoong , namun Yunho tetap memindahkan Moonbin kebawah dan membiarkan anak kecil itu bermain dengan harmonika yang memang sudah tergeletak di lantai, sehingga Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho.

" Tau dari mana aku baru saja menemui Changmin?" suara Jaejoong terdengar bosan. Lalu ia memainkan telunjuknya pada tuts-tuts piano.

" Tadi saat aku hendak kemari, aku melihatmu masuk ke kamarnya. Aku pikir kau akan memberikan adik sepupu untuk Moonbin" ujar Yunho mencibir.

Jaejoong mendongak dan membelalakan matanya, sementara Yunho kembali memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri heran, entah kenapa dia jadi seperti ini setiap mendengar atau melihat namja cantik itu dekat dengan orang lain. Seperti perasaan tidak rela sesuatu miliknya disentuh orang. Hanya saja, ia meyakini jika apa yang ia rasakan itu bukanlah perasaan cemburu meskipun ia mengakui jika ia sempat merasa tertarik dengan namja cantik itu – mungkin bisa dibilang tidak ingin orang yang bekerja dengannya terlalu asik dengan orang lain dan melalaikan tugasnya. Tapi..apa benar hanya itu?

" Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti maksud kata-katamu barusan" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan alisnya memandang Yunho. Apa maksud Yunho dengan berbicara sesinis itu padanya? Bahkan menganggap ia memiliki hubungan dengan Changmin. Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan pikiran namja di depannya ini.

" Bohong!" ketus Yunho tanpa memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho dan mendengus " Sebenarnya apa maksudmu..?!" serunya.

" Wae? Kau marah? Apakah adikku benar-benar memaksa untuk memberikan adik untuk Moonbin?" tanya Yunho dengan dingin dan tertawa sinis.

" Astaga, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu terhadap adikmu?!" pekik Jaejoong.

" Tapi bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Moonbin jadi tidak kesepian lagi jika ia punya adik sepupu kan?" cibir Yunho lagi, melihat Moonbin sekilas. Anak itu terlihat sedang bermain dengan robot gundam yang tadi sempat dibawanya, mengabaikan harmonika yang entah sudah ada di mana.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Yunho tajam " Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyewa perempuan di _red distric_ saja?!" ujar Jaejoong ketus.

Yunho mendengus " Huh..aku tidak perlu menyewa perempuan seperti itu. Aku tinggal cari saja orang baik-baik dan aku yakin aku bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta padaku dengan mudah"

" Kalau begitu lakukan saja" sahut Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdiri. Kali ini dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Dia jadi bertambah emosi saat mendengar betapa sombongnya ucapan duda itu, dengan mengatakan akan bisa memilih pasangan hidup dengan mudah. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jaejoong mengakui bagaimana namja di depannya itu terlihat nyaris sempurna.

" Kau juga harus hati-hati" ujar Yunho dengan suara beratnya, sambil berjalan maju , membuat Jaejoong perlahan mundur dan punggungnya menabrak tuts piano hingga menghasilkan nada yang keras. Dalam hati Jaejoong merutuki dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia yang seorang namja selalu tidak bisa berkutik saat dihadapkan pada namja musang itu.

" A-aku?" tanya Jaejoong terbata. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini wajah Yunho tepat di depan Jaejoong. Kembali, debaran jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cepat tiap dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

" Ya. Kau bisa saja kan jatuh cinta padaku" ujar Yunho sambil menyeringai. Baru kali inilah Yunho menyadari kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong secara jelas, lihatlah betapa halusnya kulit wajah Jaejoong, bagaimana mata bulat itu terlihat sangat bening menatapnya, dan bibir yang merah alami, sanggat menggoda. Tidak bisa percaya bahwa semua itu dimiliki oleh seorang namja.

Jaejoong mengernyit " Enak saja. Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta tau"

" Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak akan merasa terbebani nantinya" kata Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong intens.

" Terbebani?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

" Ya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana harus memperlakukan orang yang jatuh cinta padaku"

Jaejoong mendengus, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada namja yang sombong dan menyebalkan seperti Yunho. Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. " Wah, gayamu sudah seperti artis terkenal saja. Sudah punya banyak fans eum, tuan Jung?" tanyanya sakratis.

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong seolah mengatakan ' kau ini menyebalkan sekali'. Namun Jaejoong membalasnya dengan tatapan ' ya, aku memang menyebalkan. Tapi kau yang memulainya dulu'.

" Dengar ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Lagipula jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku pasti tau diri" kata Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan melepaskan kukungan Yunho.

Yunho-pun otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. " Tau diri? Maksudmu kau merasa kau tidak pantas untukku dan mungkin saja aku tidak membalas cintamu, begitu?" tanya Yunho tajam. Mendengar Jaejoong bicara seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat emosi Yunho tidak terkendali. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bagian mana yang membuatnya menjadi emosi, apakah bagian yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Jaejoong tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, atau karena namja cantik itu berkata dirinya tidak pantas untuknya?

" Ya, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi maksudku, kau itu seorang duda, sudah punya anak dan kau juga sangat mencintai istrimu kan? Lagipula aku juga masih memikirkan Yoochun, mau dikemanakan dia" jelas Jaejoong menatap pandangan Yunho mencoba santai, walaupun kenyataannya jantungnya masih bedebar tidak karuan.

" Begitu?" Yunho terdiam sejenak demi menstabilkan emosinya yang selalu berubah bila dekat dengan namja cantik itu. Ia tidak ingin emosinya yang sudah memuncak malah akan berakibat fatal dan membuat Jaejoong menganggapnya aneh, karena sebenarnya Yunho pun tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. " Lalu untuk apa kita membicarakan hal konyol ini?" tanya Yunho ketus.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari atau tidak ingin peduli pada perubahan suasana hati namja musang di depannya " Molla. Kau kan yang pertama memulai" ujarnya lalu duduk kembali di bangku tadi. Yunhopun mengikutinya untuk duduk.

" Lalu kau kesini mau apa?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada ketus.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan mengernyitkan alisnya " Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku mencari Moonbin"

" Lalu kenapa kau malah duduk di sampingku, bermain piano seperti itu dan mengobrol denganku?" ujar Yunho sakratis.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan perasaan sebal yang sudah memuncak " Karena aku pikir Moonbin sedang sibuk dengan mainannya" kata Jaejoong sambil dengan gemas menunjuk Moonbin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pojok ruangan dengan mainannya, " dan tanpa sadar aku ingin bermain piano seperti ini" Jaejoong menekan tuts-tuts piano menggunakan kedua telunjuknya dengan sengaja.

" Ternyata kau memang seperti itu?" dengus Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho heran " Seperti apa maksudmu?"

Yunho kembali memandang Jaejoong tajam " Menyebalkan. Tadinya aku pikir kau ini orang yang lembut. Tidak heran jika melihat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita. Setelah melihatmu sangat lembut pada Moonbin, aku pikir aku mungkin sudah salah menilaimu. Tapi ternyata kau memang cepat sekali berubah"

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho sengit sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas seakan menantang " Sama saja. Kau juga. Aku pikir kau ini seorang ayah yang berwibawa, tapi ternyata kau juga tidak kalah menyebalkannya dariku. Lagipula siapa dulu yang memulai? Kau pikir aku bersikap tiba-tiba menyebalkan seperti ini tanpa sebab? Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku? Kau kan yang pertama kali memancing emosiku, tadinya aku tau kau hanya bercanda mengenai Changmin, tapi lama-lama kau malah bertingkah semakin menyebalkan"

Jaejoong menhela napasnya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang berapi-api dan kembali menatap Yunho, kali ini dengan tatapan bosan atau lelah " Oke, baiklah Tuan Jung, lupakan saja. Ini sudah sore dan kurasa aku harus membawa Monnbin untuk mandi. Dan walaupun aku tidak tau dimana salahku, aku minta maap dengan sikapku tadi" Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghampiri Moonbin kemudian menggendong bocah kecil yang masih setia memegang mainan gundamnya itu.

" Kau memang cepat berubah ya. Tadi kau marah-marah, sekarang kau minta maap" ujar Yunho tertawa sinis.

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Ia khawatir jika nantinya Yunho mempunyai pikiran untuk memecatnya gara-gara ucapannya yang tidak di duga-duga, bagaimanapun Yunho itu majikannya , jadi ia hanya terdiam sambil menggendong Moonbin dan membawanya ke bawah.

.

.

" Bulan depan kantorku mengadakan liburan musim panas" kata Yunho sambil menaruh kertas berupa brosur untuk diperlihatkan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Saat itu ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama Moonbin yang sibuk menggambar di buku _pin-up_ doraemonnya dan Yunho yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

" Kau pilih saja tempat yang kau inginkan" kata Yunho sambil melepas dasi dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya, lalu duduk di atas karpet dan mulai bermain dengan Moonbin.

" Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

Yunho menoleh sejenak " Tentu saja karena kau akan ikut. Kau juga harus menjaga Moonbin nantinya" jawab Yunho kembali bermain dengan anaknya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar " Jinjja?" tanyanya heboh.

" Eum" jawab Yunho lagi tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berlibur saat musim panas. Biasanya musim panas ia justru magang, bekerja _part time_ untuk menambah penghasilannya. Tapi sekarang Yunho mengajaknya liburan gratis. Jaejoong tidak menyangka akhirnya ia akan merasakan liburan musim panas yang sebenarnya.

Namja cantik itu menyusuri setiap gambar dan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Baerbagai macam tempat, seperti New York, Paris, Sydney dan lain-lain terpampang dengan gambar simbol bangunan setiap kota tersebut. Tadinya ia mengira tempat yang terdapat di kertas itu tidak jauh-jauh seperti pulau Nami atau Pulau Jeju, tapi ternyata justru kota-kota terkenal di luar negeri yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

" Tapi kenapa kau tidak menentukan sendiri saja tempatnya?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat bingung ingin pergi kemana. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali pergi ke semua tempat itu. Bagaimanapun mungkin saja tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk menikmati liburan gratis keluar negeri, begitulah pikiran namja cantik itu.

" Semua tempat yang ada di situ sudah hampir semua aku kunjungi. Jadi kali ini aku memberi kesempatan untukmu. Terserah kau mau ke mana. Kita tinggal pesan tiket pesawat saja"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Semudah itukah orang kaya merencanakan liburan ke luar negeri? Untuk datang ke Seoul saja, Jaejoong harus menabung dengan susah payah.

" Tapi kusarankan jangan ke Paris atau New York. Rekan-rekan kerjaku sudah banyak yang akan pergi ke sana. Sebenarnya aku ingin kita berlibur sendiri saja. Aku bosan jika harus melihat wajah-wajah mereka saat liburan. Nanti yang ada aku justru teringat pekerjaan terus"

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho dan apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, liburan memang harus benar-benar dinikmati. Ia kemudian kembali melihat-lihat kertas itu dan akhirnya menentukan pilihannya, " Bagaimana jika Bali?"

" Bali?" Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk senang " Ne.. kau tau Bali tidak?"

Yunho memicingkan matanya " Tentu saja aku tau. Bali itu pulau di Indonesia kan? Dekat dengan Singapura?"

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya lagi " Benar. Kau sudah pernah ke sana belum?"

" Belum" jawab Yunho datar " Tapi kurasa bukan ide yang buruk jika kita kesana. Kudengar Bali sangat eksotis"

" Memang. Walaupun aku belum pernah ke sana, tapi aku sering mendengar orang-orang berkata bahwa Bali adalah pulau yang wajib di kunjungi. Kebetulan adik sepupuku, Kim Junsu, bekerja di sana, dia mempunyai sebuah hotel. Jadi jika kita akan menginap di hotelnya, kita pasti akan mendapatkan potongan harga" jelas Jaejoong masih dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ingin semakin meyakinkan Yunho untuk pergi ke tempat pilihannya itu.

Yunho terdiam sesaat dan kembali memicingkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong. " Apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanya potongan harga dan potongan harga? Saat di pasar pun kau masih memikirkan potongan harga. Ckck... Asal kau tau, aku tidak perlu mengharapkan potongan harga dari adik sepupumu. Aku justru bisa mem-_booking_ semua yang ada di hotel itu, kalau perlu membeli sahamnya sekalian pun, aku mampu"

Jaejoong tidak bergeming menanggapi apa yang dikatakkan Yunho. Ia hanya menatap Yunho dengan sinis. Kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berkata " Baiklah, aku percaya dengan ucapanmu. Dan terserah saja jika kau benar-benar ingin membeli hotel itu atau tidak. Terserah! Aku mau tidur" Jaejoong tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja menuju kamarnya, sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkannya dengan perasaan jengkel. Hari ini ia sudah banyak adu mulut dengan Yunho, namun itulah yang membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja cantik itu.

.

.

Satu bulan pertama di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong tidak mengira ia berhasil melewati hari-harinya itu, meski hampir setiap hari ia beradu mulut dengan Yunho dan juga menghadapi sikap dingin teman lamanya – Changmin, yang sangat jarang berada di rumah. Entah kemana saja namja jangkung itu jika tidak pulang. Kadang Jaejoong sendiri merasa heran, hanya dengan waktu yang singkat ia sudah bisa lebih akrab dengan Yunho, walaupun kenyataannya tidak terlalu akur. Namun ia bersyukur akan hal itu, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa canggung atau repot-repot bersikap sopan pada Yunho karena ia rasa Yunho juga tidak keberatan.

Pagi ini, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Jaejoong bersama Yunho dan juga Moonbin pergi berbelanja ke pasar. Namun karena ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka membawa Moonbin, suasana pasar jadi terasa berbeda.

" Apa kita terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri sungguhan?" gumam Jaejoong ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke rumah. " Mengapa orang-orang tadi melihat kita seakan kita seperti itu?"

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok dan melirik Moonbin yang duduk tenang di kursi belakang sambil mengunyak keripik kentang yang sempat dibelinya di pasar tadi " Mungkin karena tadi kita mengajak Moonbin dan kau mungkin tak sadar bahwa tingkahmu memperlihatkan bahwa kau ini seperti eomma yang sesungguhnya" ujar Yunho sambil mengulum senyum membayangkan bagaimana namja cantik di sebelahnya ini benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang eomma.

" Bukan itu, maksudku apakah di mata mereka kita terlihat serasi seperti pasangan suami istri?" tanya Jaejoong gemas.

Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya, " Ck..apa kau pikir menjadi suami istri itu harus karena terlihat serasi dulu? Kau ini bagaimana,, menjadi suami istri itu karena merasa saling mencintai, bukan karena serasi" Yunho mengomel.

" Begitukah?" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Memang apa yang dikatakan namja musang itu benar adanya.

Yunho terdiam sesaat lalu kembali membuka mulutnya " Dan kita tidak saling mencintai, jadi apa masalahnya?" ujar Yunho datar sambil tetap mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki jalanan besar Seoul.

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar dengan cepat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ya, benar..mereka memang tidak saling mencintai, bahkan bukan pasangan, tapi saat mendengar namja musang itu mengatakannya secara langsung, kenapa hati Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya? Ada perasaan sesak yang tidak tergambarkan tengah dirasakan namja cantik itu. Dalam hati sudah merutuki dirinya yang sempat membahas masalah ini. Keinginan untuk membalas ucapan Yunho, sirna sudah " Tidak tau" lirih Jaejoong sambil menatap keluar jendela. Memandang pemandangan yang tidak jelas diluar mungkin dapat mengembalikan perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik tidak usah berpikir yang macam-macam" kata Yunho lagi. Kemudian mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lagi. " Eum.. hari ini aku ingin ke tempat aku biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Kau mengijinkanku tidak?"

Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang masih asik memandang ke luar jendela " Oh, ke tempat perkumpulan anak _dance_ itu?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Yunho menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke depan " Jika kau ingin pergi ke sana, pergi saja. Tapi ada syaratnya"

" Mwo?" mau tidak mau, Jaejoong menoleh juga, menatap wajah namja tampan itu dari samping. Terlihat jelas sudut bibir namja itu sedikit terangkat, dan seketika Jaejoong merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, persis seperti setiap kali senyuman –er..seringaian itu tercipta.

Tepat lampu merah yang membuat mobil Yunho harus berhenti, Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat ke dua manik matanya, membuat Jaejoong terhenyak dan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari namja tampan itu. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong, jantung Jaejoong berdegup semakin keras seakan ingin melompat keluar. Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu selanjutnya, yang jelas ia tidak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang kini tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan hembusan hangat napas Yunho yang langsung membuat tubuhnya meremang, entah reflek atau apa, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya merasakan hembusan napas itu telah berpindah ke telinganya yang sensitif. " Aku dan Moonbin harus ikut"

.

.

**T**-endang **B**-ang **C**-hangmin #MWO?!

.

.

**#Jia skrg udah ga galau lg...hehe#gapnting**

**#Bcoooozzzzzzzz... EXO IS COMEBACK again with 1st repackage album ' GROWL' aaauuuuu... ga sabar nunggu MV nya... photo TEASERnya aja kereeeen bangggeeeett... uuuuwwwoooooo ^^ **

**O iya.. brhub Jia baru di sini,, Jia bingung.. gimana caranya ngedit story yg udh di post untuk prbaiki Typo? Bisakah? Kalau ada yg tau... bantu Jia ne... hhehe**

**Ditunggu RIPIUnya ne chingudeul... GOMAWO...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : M (chap awal T dulu ne )**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

.

.

**Anyyeeoooong...Jia is back... with Chap 7... ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO... buat chingu yg udah menyempatkan diri u BACA, FOLLOW, FAV ,RIPIU and ngasi SEMANGAT buat Jia... ^^**

**Dan juga SPECIAL THANKS to KIM EUN SEOB... yg udah ngasi tau Jia cara replace chapter... GOMAWO... ^^ uwooo... sarangahe... Chup! hehe**

**Chap sebelumny ternyata banyak Typo... Mian ne/...hehe.. Gomawo buat yg udah ngingetin... dan Mian juga krna SuMin belum muncul di chap ini... nanti deh ya,, sabaarr... hoho**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa banyak bacot**

**.**

**Happy Reading All**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

Yunho menghela napas dan kembali fokus ke depan " Jika kau ingin pergi ke sana, pergi saja. Tapi ada syaratnya"

" Mwo?" mau tidak mau, Jaejoong menoleh juga, menatap wajah namja tampan itu dari samping. Terlihat jelas sudut bibir namja itu sedikit terangkat, dan seketika Jaejoong merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman, persis seperti setiap kali senyuman –er..seringaian itu tercipta.

Tepat lampu merah yang membuat mobil Yunho harus berhenti, Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat ke dua manik matanya, membuat Jaejoong terhenyak dan tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari namja tampan itu. Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong, jantung Jaejoong berdegup semakin keras seakan ingin melompat keluar. Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu selanjutnya, yang jelas ia tidak mampu mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang kini tepat beberapa centi di depannya. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan hembusan hangat napas Yunho yang langsung membuat tubuhnya meremang, entah reflek atau apa, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya merasakan hembusan napas itu telah berpindah ke telinganya yang sensitif. " Aku dan Moonbin harus ikut"

.

.

Sore itu Yoochun terkejut melihat mobil Yunho terparkir di depan tempat _Purple Line_ berkumpul. Namja bersuara husky itu masih ingat benar dengan mobil Yunho yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sekitar satu bukan yang lalu saat Yunho pertama kalinya datang ke sini. Yoochun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam. Di sana ia melihat Heechul sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho sambil duduk di sofa, juga namja cantik itu – Jaejoong, bersama seorang anak di pangkuannya. Moonbin tertidur di pangkuan Jaejoong setelah puas bermain dengan Taemin dan Minho. Awalnya Jaejoong sempat khawatir dengan keputusan Yunho datang ke sana bersama Moonbin, tapi untunglah Moonbin merupakan anak yang gampang dekat dengan orang lain.

Begitu Yoochun saling bertemu pandang dengan Yunho, mereka langsung saling membungkukkan badan dan menyapa. Jaejoong yang melihat kedatangan Yoochun segera menyapanya " Akhirnya kau datang juga"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk pada lengan sofa di sebelah Jaejoong hingga tiba-tiba tangannya memegang kepala Jaejoong, membelai rambut namja cantik itu lalu meletakan tangannya di bahu Jaejoong. Meskipun resmi berpacaran, akan tetapi Yoochun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, ia tau pasti Jaejoong merasa kaget, namun sepertinya Jaejoong menyembunyikannya dan berpura-pura seolah-olah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa karena Yoochun sendiri merasa kalau ia dan Jaejoong jarang sekali melakukan _skinship._

Namun sekarang di depan Yunho, entah kenapa rasanya Yoochun ingin sekali memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah kekasihnya. Dan tadi jika Yoochun tidak salah dengan penglihatannya ia merasa bahwa namja bermata musang itu sempat terlihat terkejut dan langsung memandangnya tajam setelah melihatnya memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. Apakah sebenarnya Yoochun sedang membuat Yunho cemburu? Dan apakah ia sudah berhasil membuat namja itu cemburu? Lalu apakah sebenarnya Yunho menyukai Jaejoong?

.

Yunho akhirnya bisa bernapas lega ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya pulang. Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang, Yunho merasa sesuatu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa fokus menyetir, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika Jaejoong berbicara padanya. Hingga akhirnya namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk diam.

Yunho terus menatap jalanan, memegang kemudi dengan sangat erat hingga rasanya bisa meremukkannya. Kembali lagi, emosinya tidak stabil. Suasana di dalam mobil saat itu sangat hening. Ia melirik Moonbin yang masih tidur di pangkuan Jaejoong. Yunho berharap anak itu terbangun agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung seperti ini dan ia bisa mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba meletup-letup. Yunho sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia tidak ingin menatap Jaejoong sejak keluar dari tempat tadi. Dan ketika Jaejoong bertanya mengapa ia bertingkah seperti itu, Yunho tidak menjawabnya.

Di sepanjang jalan, Yunho terus diam dan hanya sekali memandang Jaejoong, ketika namja cantik itu melihat keluar jendela. Namun kemudian Jaejoong tiba-tiba menoleh, Yunho tersentak dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya sebelum namja cantik itu sempat memergokinya atau jika memang sudah terlanjur, Yunho tidak ingin tau.

Saat tiba di rumah, Yunho langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Jaejoong. Dia bahkan tidak menanyakan apakah Moonbin masih tidur atau tidak. Pikiranya sedang kalut, sebisa mungkin Yunho berusaha tidak menatap Jaejoog, bicara dengan namja cantik itu saja, entah mengapa ia merasa enggan.

Yunho baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong berkata. " Bagaimana dengan Binnie?"

Yunho masih berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia tidak menengok apalagi memutar badannya. Dan saat itu mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. " Terserah kau saja" jawabnya datar.

" Apa maksudmu dengan terserah? Sebenarnya kau ini bodoh atau apa?" kesal Jaejoong. Sungguh namja cantik ini tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yunho. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga Yunho bersikap dingin padanya? Apakah Yunho marah padanya? Tapi kenapa? Batin Jaejoong kesal.

Bodoh? Yunho menghembuskan napasnya gusar, emosinya sudah tidak terkendali lalu ia memejamkan matanya sesaat tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih membelakangi Jaejoong. " Aku memang sedang merasa bodoh. Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau masih bicara denganku dan menanyakan Moonbin? Jauhkan dia dariku. Aku tidak mau dia tertular bodoh sepertiku. Aku mau tidur" setelah menekan kalimat terakhirnya, Yunho langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang keras, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak, bahkan Moonbin yang sedang dalam gendongan Jaejoong hampir terbangun.

Yunho sendiri tidak tau megapa ia merasa semarah itu. Lagipula apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya marah? Hanya karena namja cantik itu menyebutnya bodoh? Tidak. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya seperti ini. Oh, bahkan tidak hanya satu, mungkin dua atau tiga.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat gelisah karena malamnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya berbaring sambil sesekali melihat Moonbin yang terlelap tidur di sampingnya. Setelah sikap aneh Yunho yang menolak Moonbin, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan membiarkan Moonbin tidur bersamanya. Jaejoong berusaha membenamkan kepalanya di balik selimut dan menutup mata. Namun lagi-lagi yang muncul di benaknya adalah bayangan orang itu. Orang yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, karena tidak biasanya orang itu menerima dan mengakui perkataan Jaejoong begitu saja, apalagi sampai mengatainya bodoh.

Bahkan sejak pulang dari tempat _Purple Line_ tadi hingga sekarang, Yunho tidak juga keluar kamar. Jaejoong berpikir pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu. Padahal semuanya masih baik-baik saja sebelum Yoochun datang. Jaejoong tidak berani menyimpulkan apakah Yunho merasa cemburu karena ia terus-terusan menempel Yoochun. Namja cantik itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan cepat-cepat menghapus pikirannya itu.

Jaejoong membuat kesimpulan lain. Mungkin Yunho hanya merasa iri ketika melihat ia dan Yoochun bersama karena itu membuatnya jadi teringat dengan istrinya sehingga Yunho bersikap seperti itu pada Jaejoong dan Moonbin semata-mata hanya untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Cukup masuk akal.

Jaejoong melirik jam weker di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Sudah pukul 12 malam. Ia heran mengapa namja musang itu bisa membuatnya susah tidur hingga tengah malam begini.

Namja cantik itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari kegiatan lainnya daripada berbaring dan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya dan terduduk di pinggir ranjang, mencari iPodnya yang ia lupa dimana meletakkannya sebelumnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak berdiri ketika tiba-tiba pintu samping kamarnya terbuka. Ia yakin bahwa itu Yunho. Jaejoong cepat-cepat kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya, dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat - berpura-pura tidur.

" Mianhe, aku tiba-tiba masuk kamarmu tanpa ijin. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada Binnie. Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum mengucapkannya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jaejoong berusaha menahan matanya agar tetap terpejam. Sangat sulit rasanya untuk berpura-pura tidur. Badannya pun terasa kaku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong mendengar Yunho memberi kecupan pada Moonbin kemudian berkata, " Jaljjayo anaku yang tampan"

Jaejoong sedikit bernapas lega. _" Sudah kan? Ayo cepat pergi sana"_ batinnya.

Namun Yunho kembali bersuara " Apa? Kau juga mau ucapan selamat malam dariku?"

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar ucapan Yunho_. " Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku mau ucapan selamat malammu?"_ batinnya kesal.

Dalam hitungan detik, Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu pada keningnya. Jaejoong tau itu. Yunho telah mencium keningnya. Belum hilang kekagetan namja cantik itu, Jaejoong mendengar Yunho kembali bicara dengan nada yang lirih " Jae.. mian..jika aku lancang.. aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" dan kembali dia merasakan benda lunak itu menempel di bibir cherrynya. Yunho telah menciumnya – tanpa melumat atau apa, hanya menempel. Mendadak kepalanya pun terasa beku, kemudian menjalar hingga kakinya. Jantungnya pun sudah seperti akan melompat keluar. Jaejoong tidak menyangka Yunho benar-benar melakukannya. Dan parahnya lagi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Mengapa ia melakukan itu? Dan apa yang dikatakan Yunho setelah itu juga membuatnya tak habis pikir.

" Jaljjayo istriku yang...jelek"

Setelah Yunho kembali ke kamarnya, perasaan Jaejoong kini menjadi campur aduk. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia tidak merasa kesal saat Yunho menyebutnya 'jelek' dan sudah menciumnya seenaknya. Apakah karena Yunho sudah menyelipkan kata 'istriku' sebelumnya?

Malam itu Jaejoong menjadi lebih kesulitan tidur. Yunho sudah memenuhi pikirannya. Mencoba mengabaikan pun tak bisa. Ia justru teringat ucapan selamat malam yang diucapkan Yunho untuknya, apalagi ciuman di kening dan bibirnya masih begitu terasa. _" Terima kasih Jung Yunho, kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku dan juga waktu tidurku"_ batin Jaejoong sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

" Lusa kita akan ke Bali"

Jaejoong rupanya tidak pernah menghitung hari selama ia berada di rumah Yunho. Ia lupa beberapa hari bahkan minggu yang sudah ia lewati selama ini. Pantas saja ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa lusa mereka akan pergi ke Bali, Jaejoong hanya mendongak terkejut.

" Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" tanya Yunho sambil mengernyit, "Tidak percaya? Kita benar-benar akan ke Bali lusa. Aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat. Kau juga sudah aku suruh membuat paspor dan yang lainnya beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ingat saat itu, ia dan Yunho memang pernah mengurus paspor untuknya. Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya lusa ia benar-benar akan berangkat liburan ke Bali. Waktu sepertinya berjalan sangat cepat.

.

.

" Bali? Di mana itu?"

Jaejoong menendang batu kerikil untuk yang kesekian kalinya. " Indonesia" jawabnya datar. Yoochun yang berada di sampingnya ikut menendang batu kerikil itu hingga terpental jauh. Sore itu mereka berdua sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar Gangnam untuk mencari udara sore hari. Jaejoong kebetulan sudah terbebas dari pekerjaannya dan meminta Yoochun untuk menemuinya di tempat tersebut.

" Sepertinya cukup jauh. Berapa lama kalian akan berada di sana?" tanya Yoochun. Terdengar jelas nada tidak rela dalam suaranya.

" Aku tidak tau pasti, Chunnie. Yunho sepertinya memang tipe orang yang tidak jelas jika mengatakan sesuatu"

" Dan sepertinya ada tanda-tanda bahwa kau tidak akan hadir dalam perlombaan yang akan aku ikuti" gumam Yoochun menghela napas berat.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yoochun. " Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Tidak, tenang saja, aku pasti akan datang ke acara itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa membicarakan hal ini pada Yunho"

Yoochun tertawa lirih. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Jaejoong. Ia menghadapkan badannya di depan Jaejoong lalu memegang kepala namja cantik itu " Sebenarnya, Joongie, kau tidak bisa membatalkan liburanmu hanya karena ingin mendatangi acara itu"

" Tapi kurasa Yunho tidak masalah jika aku tidak ikut dengannya" sergah Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak adil pada Yoochun. Disaat kekasihnya itu akan mengikuti lomba, ia malah akan pergi berlibur bersama orang lain. Yah..meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menjaga anak orang itu.

" Bukannya kau harus menjaga Moonbin di sana? Gwanchana..Joongie. aku tidak akan membatalkan untuk mengikuti lomba itu hanya karena kau tidak bisa datang. Bagaimanapun Yunho adalah bosmu. Kau harus patuh dengan perintahnya. Bersabarlah demi kuliahmu"

Jaejoong mempout bibirnya imut lalu menghembuskan napas pendek " Kau benar juga. Hhaahh...sayang sekali"

Yoochun menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan tersenyum " Bersemangatlah, untuk kita! Kau pasti bisa, dan aku juga pasti bisa memenangkan perlombaan itu"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah. " Hwaitiing...!" serunya. " Oh.." dan setetes air jatuh tepat pada kepalan tangannya . Ia dan Yoochun menengadahkan kepala bersamaan, menatap langit. Dan saat itu juga hujan yang cukup deras datang tanpa diduga.

Yoochun langsung menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berlari untuk segera menyelamatkannya dari air hujan, namun Jaejoong justru berhenti dan berkata " Chunie, kapan terakhir kali kita bermain di tengah-tengah hujan seperti ini?"

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak percaya karena mereka akhirnya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. " Jangan bercanda Joongie. Kha, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah Yunho". Ia hendak menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi, namun namja cantik itu buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya.

" Arra. Tapi tidak usah berlari ya" kata Jaejoong, " Aku sudah lama tidak hujan-hujanan. Kita jalan saja, pelan-pelan"

Yoochun tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong yang basah, " Dasar anak kecil" gumamnya yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeram jengkel rambutnya di acak " Chunie, sudah kubilang tidak usah berlari!" teriaknya yang pada akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul Yoochun.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya karena khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah di saat hujan deras seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Jaejoong, namun tidak sekalipun ia mendapatkan jawaban. Itu membuatnya lebih khawatir. Ia memandang Moonbin yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia lebih khawatir lagi jika anak itu tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah. Bisa-bisa anak itu menangis.

Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong sekali lagi, dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Ia menghembuskan napas, lalu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan sesaat kemudian di akahirnya memutuskan untuk mencari namja cantik itu. Yunho baru saja hendak membuka pintu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan munculah Jaejoong dari balik pintu, menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup. Entah mengapa kembali Yunho merasakan perasaan kesal yang sangat " Dari mana saja kau?!"

.

.

**T**-olak **B**-ang **C**-hangmin

.

.

**# Chap yng ngebosennniiiinn...Mian...hueeeee...T_T #nangisdipojokan.**

**# mian juga Chap kali ini ga terlalu panjang... slahkan otak Jia yg lagi eror... huks...**

**Tapi tetep ditunggu RIPUNYA ne... GOMAWO... ^^ Chup! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My Last Love**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong & Others ( bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Rate : - M**

**Summary: Yunjae! Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik berumur 20 tahun. Dengan niat tinggi untuk mendaftar di Universitas Seni di Seoul, ternyata mendapati dirinya dicopet hingga semua uangnya musnah. Dipecat dari tempat kerjanya dan harus rela menjadi pengasuh anak demi biaya kuliahnya. Tetapi justru disinilah ia menghadapi kehidupan cintanya yang penuh dilema.**

**Warning : Alur lambat!**

.

.

**Anyyeeoooong...Jia is back... with Chap 8... ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO... buat chingu yg udah menyempatkan diri u BACA, FOLLOW, FAV ,RIPIU and ngasi SEMANGAT buat Jia... ^^**

**L Hyemi | Jaejung Love | YunHolic | ajid yunjae | Kim Eun Seob | Cho Sungkyu | Jung Eunhee | Dipa Woon | Hanazono Myori Aikawa | christyy | Kid | Boobear | HJ | neo | Vivi | jenny | KimYcha Kyuu | Choi Hyun Gi | Kim Min Ah | Lady Ze | Chris1004 | Maght | Dennis park | kim shion | yoon HyunWoon | shiro20 | cindyshim07 | I was a Dreamer | riska0122 | vampireyunjae | Jenny | Loveyou | Eun ji | Guest | Kim sang hyun | rara | Phoenix Emperor NippleJae | jaema agassi | kharisma shima | Jihee46 | Vic89 | missjelek | shin young hae | Taeripark | reaRelf | abilhikmah | Krie | liankim10 | SimYJs**

**Chap sebelumny ternyata banyak Typo... Mian ne/...hehe.. Gomawo buat yg udah ngingetin... dan Mian juga krna YooSuMin belum muncul di chap ini... nanti deh ya,, sabaarr... hoho**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa banyak bacot**

**.**

**Happy Reading All**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong sekali lagi, dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Ia menghembuskan napas, lalu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan sesaat kemudian di akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari namja cantik itu. Yunho baru saja hendak membuka pintu rumahnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka, dan munculah Jaejoong dari balik pintu, menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup. Entah mengapa kembali Yunho merasakan perasaan kesal yang sangat " Dari mana saja kau?!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendapati Yunho ada di sana. Biasanya jam segini Yunho pasti berada di kamarnya. Atau di ruangan tempatnya biasa mengerjakan tugas kantor. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho sekilas, kemudian membuka sepatu _kets_-nya yang juga sudah basah kuyup, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

" Kau membuatku khawatir, Jae." Kata Yunho dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut. Sebenarnya dirinya sangat geram mendapati Jaejoong pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu. Yunho sendiri tidak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan namja cantik itu di saat hujan deras seperti sekarang, tidakkah ia bisa berteduh dulu dan menunggu hujan berhenti?

" Mwo?" Kepala Jaejoong yang tadinya tertunduk menjadi terangkat ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. " Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang sempat berpikir jika tadinya ia akan mendapat omelan dari Yunho.

Yunho yang baru saja menyadari kata-katanya, dengan cepat membuang muka . " Aniya. Maksudku, aku khawatir jika Binnie mencarimu dan kau tidak ada di rumah. Kau dari mana saja?"

Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Yunho. Entah mengapa, Jaejoong ingin mendengar jawaban lain dari bibir Yunho, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban seperti apa yang diharapkannya. " Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Yoochun sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba hujan, jadi kami menunggu hingga hujan reda."

Yunho mengernyit, " Tapi kau basah kuyup seperti ini." Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan tubuh basah Jaejoong, dimana pakaian tipis namja cantik itu jadi melekat di tubuhnya yang terlihat err...seksi. Cepat-cepat Yunho memalingkan matanya. Tidak ingin Jaejoong tahu apa yang baru saja melintas dipikirannya.

" Eum..itu.. karena hujannya tidak kunjung berhenti, jadi kami hujan-hujanan saja." Jaejoong meringis.

Yunho terdiam. Jaejoong langsung menundukan kepalanya lagi karena merasa bahwa Yunho mungkin sebentar lagi akan mulai marah dan mengomel seperti biasa. " Mianhe." Gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho menghembuskan napas kemudian berdeham. " Gurae. Sebagai permintaan maap, sebaiknya kau keluar."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya lagi. " Keluar?" tanyanya lirih. _'Apakah Yunho sedang mengusirku saat ini? Hanya karena aku pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, Yunho memutuskan untuk mengusirku? Apa Yunho tidak bercanda?' _Batin Jaejoong semakin nelangsa.

" Ne." Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu mendorongnya keluar pintu. _' Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar serius mengusirku. Ottokhe? Kuliahku..huee.'_ batin Jaejoong bertambah panik.

" Keluar bersamaku." Ujar Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya mendengar kalimat Yunho. _' Apa_ _itu berarti Yunho tidak mengusirku? Aish..aku terlalu berburuk sangka.'_ dengus Jaejoong dalam hati.

" Kajja. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya hujan-hujanan. Sepertinya kau dan Yoochun sangat menyukainya?"

" Ta..tapi.." Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangan Yunho yang menyeretnya hingga ke halaman rumah. Tenaga Yunho sepeti tenaga beruang bagi Jaejoong. Kini bukan hanya Jaejoong saja yang basah kuyup, Yunho pun sudah basah seperti dirinya. " Ada apa denganmu, Jung Yunho?" teriak Jaejoong agar terdengar oleh Yunho diantara derasnya suara hujan. jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho.

Yunho tidak menggubris perkataan Jaejoong. Ia tetap menikmati setiap sentuhan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Yunho membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghadapkan kepalanya ke langit dengan mata terpejam. " Apakah ada hal yang spesial yang biasanya kalian lakukan saat hujan-hujan seperti ini?"

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Yunho dengan heran. Kelakuannya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa namja itu lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Dulu Jaejoong selalu berasumsi bahwa umur seseorang yang hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua tetap akan terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang berumur lebih muda. Namun saat ini sepertinya asumsinya itu sedang tidak berlaku.

Jaejoong baru saja akan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di luar seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar petir yang membuatnya berteriak histeris dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dalam ketakutan.

Yunho yang tadinya juga terkejut dengan bunyi petir itu kini lebih terkejut karena Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun entah mengapa Yunho justru ingin tersenyum. Yunho melihat wajah ketakutan Jaejoong tadi, yang terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Meskipun dengan tubuh basah kuyup, tapi pelukan Jaejoong terasa menghangatkannya. Sekelabat pikiran aneh melintas di benak Yunho, bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lepas dari pelukannya. Sebuah hasrat ingin memiliki yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Jadi seperti ini hal istimewa yang biasa kau lakukan saat sedang kehujanan bersama Yoochun?"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan mendesis, " Tentu saja tidak!" Jaejoong lalu melangkahkan kakinya, berniat untuk kembali ke dalam dan menyembunyikan perasaan malunya. Merutuki dirinya yang bertingkah seperti yeoja. Namun keudian, ia memutar kepalanya, menatap Yunho sejenak dan berkata, " Cepatlah, kembali ke dalam."

Yunho tersenyum lagi memperhatikan Jaejoong yang begitu saja meninggalkannya kembali ke dalam. Kemudian Yunho kembali membuka kedua tangannya seperti yang tadi ia lakukan, namun pada akhirnya ia justru mengikuti Jaejoong kembali ke dalam. " Aahh..dingin juga," gumamnya.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat berharap ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, namun kejadian tadi sore membuat otaknya dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Jaejoong bingung, mengapa semakin hari ia melihat Yunho, semakin terasa berbeda. Ia sangat paham makna lain bahwa semakin hari Yunho memang semakin menyebalkan. Namun pandangan yang justru terlihat samar-samarlah yang belakangan membuatnya sulit tidur. Satu alasan untuk hari ini adalah saat ia memeluk Yunho. Perasaan aneh yang menyeruak setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya. Yang lainnya, Jaejoong masih belum mengerti.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mencari makanan karena pikiran aneh yang terus bermunculan membuatnya lupa bahwa perutnya juga perlu diperhatikan. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya sangat pelan, lalu berjalan ke dapur. Perhatiannya teralih sesaat pada kamar Changmin yang sepertinya tampak sangat hening. Jaejoong penasaran apakah Changmin ada di kamarnya atau tidak.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Changmin, karena sudah lewat tengah malam. Jaejoong mendesah tidak percaya bahwa Yunho sudah membuatnya menjadi _insomnia_ hingga pukul satu dinihari. Akhirnya Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya ke dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, Jaejoong semakin tidak percaya karena melihat Yunho sedang duduk di meja makan , membelakangi dirinya dan terlihat sedang sibuk mengacak-acak kotak obat.

Jaejoong berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun Yunho sudah terlanjur menoleh dan melihatnya. " Jaejoong-ah." Panggil Yunho dengan suara parau sambil berdiri.

Jaejoong memperhatikan hidung Yunho yang memerah. Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada orang itu. Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho dan memegang keningnya. " Hhh..kau ini. Cepat kembali ke kamar. Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan obat untukmu." Jaejoong meraih kotak obat itu dari tangan Yunho.

" Sepertinya aku merasa agak pusing." Gumam Yunho.

" Tentu saja!" Jaejoong memekik. " Kau terkena demam gara-gara tadi kehujanan. Kau rupanya tidak paham dengan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri. Jika kau tidak terbiasa kehujanan, sebaiknya tidak usah melakukan hal seperti tadi."

" Kau seharusnya tidak usah marah-marah seperti itu terhadapku." Gerutu Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela napas. " Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya mengkhatirkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit dan..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat raut wajah Yunho yang berubah berbinar. " Lupakan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu."

" Lalu obatnya?" tanya Yunho.

" Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang membawakannya ke kamarmu. Sekarang kembalilah, di sini cukup dingin, kondisimu bisa semakin memburuk. Palli!" Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho yang akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menghembuskan napas. Mengambil obat yang tadi dan menyiapkan beberapa es untuk Yunho. Setelah semuanya selesai, Jaejoongpun menuju ke kamar Yunho.

" Lama sekali." Kata Yunho yang sedang berbaring di ranjang.

Jaejoong mendengus sambil duduk berlutut di bawah ranjang Yunho. " Tidak usah banyak bicara," ketusnya. Jaejoong kemudian memberikan obat tersebut dan Yunho meminumnya, kemudian Jaejoong mengompres dahi Yunho dengan es yang dibawanya.

" Mungkin seharusnya aku membiasakan diriku kehujanan." Gumam Yunho.

" Tidak usah melakukan hal yang bodoh." Kata Jaejoong.

" Apakah dulu Yoochun pernah sakit saat pertama kali ia kehujanan?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. " Mana aku tahu."

" Berarti aku ini payah sekali." Lanjut Yunho sambil menghela napas. " Jae, kau kan sudah sering mendengar ceritaku. Kini giliranku yang mendengar ceritamu."

Jaejoong terdiam, tidak menggubris perkataan Yunho.

" Yoochun..."

" Tidak usah membicarakan soal Yoochun." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho.

" Wae?" tanya Yunho.

" Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentangnnya."

" Waeyo? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin menceritakan padaku soal dia?"

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya mengompres dahi Yunho. Ia hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Yunho, namun Yunho justru mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Yunho yang panas. Ia menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho.

" Kau mau ke.._uhhuuk_...mana?" Yunho mulai batuk.

" Kau beristirahatlah. Cepat tidur. Bukankah lusa kita akan berangkat ke Bali? Aih.. sudahlah. Sebaiknya batalkan saja karena kondisimu seperti ini."

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jaejoong, lalu menarik selimutnya. " Shiro! Pokoknya kita tetap harus berangkat. Besok aku pasti sembuh. Ya, sudah..sana..kau kembali ke kamarmu saja. Aku mau istirahat."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. " Kenapa kau jadi mengusirku?" Jaejoong lalu mengambil kotak obat dan yang lainnya untuk dikembalikan ke dapur dan setelah itu ia menuju kamarnya.

Meskipun awalnya Jaejoong berniat untuk langsung tidur, tapi yang ia rasakan kini justru kekhawatiran terhadap Yunho. Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan mengalami demam tinggi seperti itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya kondisi Yunho sedang tidak sehat, hanya saja rupanya Yunho memang pintar sekali menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya hanya karena tidak ingin dipandang sebagai laki-laki yang payah.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, melirik Moonbin yang sudah terlelap tidur, Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak dan menuju ke kamar Yunho. Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan, lalu mendekati Yunho yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega karena tadinya ia berpikir bahwa Yunho akan mengalami kesulitan tidur atau kondisinya semakin memburuk, namun ternyata sekarang Yunho justru terlihat sangat tenang dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapi. Jaejoong mencoba menyentuh dahi Yunho lagi dan yang dirasakannya masih sama seperti tadi, suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi.

Jaejoong lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandangi Yunho dengan perasaan sebal juga kasihan. Ketika ia masih berada di Jinan, jika ia sakit, eomma dan appanya serta kakak dan adiknya pasti akan sibuk mengurus dirinya hingga sembuh. Bahkan appa-nya rela tidak berangkat bekerja demi menemaninya seharian. Mengingat hal itu membuat Jaejoong jadi lebih bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang sangat memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Yunho, meskipun harta yang dimilikinya sangat berlimpah, namun Jaejoong sadar ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Mungkin saat Yunho sakit, bisa saja ia menyewa perawat untuk merawatnya atau menyewa kamar super mewah dan pelayanan super lengkap di rumah sakit yang sangat mahal, tapi tidak bisa menjamin akan memperoleh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tulus dari orang-orang rumah sakit yang semata mata hanya karena uang. Seandainya istri Yunho masih ada. Mungkin hidupnya akan lebih baik.

" Kau sebenarnya menyebalkan, tapi terkadang aku kasihan padamu," Jaejoong bergumam lirih, tidak peduli apakah Yunho akan mendengarnya atau tidak, yang Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho sudah tertidur.

Jaejoong terdiam lagi, memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang tertidur. Wajah tampan Yunho yang sangat sulit di akuinya itu, membuatnya berpikir bahwa Yunho mungkin bisa saja dengan mudah mencari pendamping baru. Jangankan karena wajah tampannya itu, dengan harta yang dimilikinya, perempuan mana yang sanggup menolaknya.

Kemudian raut wajah Yunho yang ia perhatikan berubah. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya bergerak dan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Jaejoong terperangah dan bertambah khawatir. Jaejoong langsung bisa menebak bahwa Yunho pasti sedang bermimpi buruk.

" Jangan pergi...kumohon..."

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho saat namja itu mulai mengingau. Air matanya masih keluar dari matanya yang tertutup. Jaejoong berusaha menghapusnya perlahan. " Tenanglah..Yun.." kata Jaejoong.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mata Yunho yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan. Jaejoong tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho. Namun Yunho malah menarik tangannya kembali dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

" Jangan pergi." Kata Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

" N..ne, aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku." Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya.

Yunho terlihat belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Biasanya jika seseorang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk, begitu ia terbangun akan sulit untuk membangun pikiran yang jernih. Ditambah dengan kondisi demam tinggi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan tanpa arti yang membuat Jaejoong semakin yakin jika Yunho pasti telah bermimpi buruk, tapi tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram tangan Jaejoong itu mungkin saja mengandung arti yang sangat dalam. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangannya perlahan, namun sepertinya Yunho memang tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya. Dengan pasrah, Jaejoong membiarkan tangannya dicengkeram oleh Yunho, mungkin dengan begini bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan kembali tidur.

" Binnie..."

" Binnie? Kau ingin menemuinya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan padangan kosong seperti tadi. " Dia sedang tidur di kamarku. Ah.. aku mau melihatnya dulu." Jaejoong berniat menuju kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaan Moonbin, tapi tangan Yunho masih mencengkeramnya. Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dan menarik tangannya lagi secara perlahan, namun tubuh Yunho bergerak ke arahnya, menariknya dengan kuat dan akhirnya membuat Jaejoong tersungkur di atas Yunho. Dengan tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya, sedangkan kedua tangan Jaejoong menumpu tubuhnya di dada Yunho.

" Yun..Yunho..Jung Yunho, ini aku Kim Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku." Dengan jantung berdebar kencang serta perasaan gugupnya, Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya, tapi kedua tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya sangat sulit dilepaskan.

" Jangan pergi," gumaman yang sama kembali terdengar dari mulut Yunho.

" Ne, aku tidak akan pergi, Yun. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" kata Jaejoong lirih.

Lalu dalam hitungan detik, Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho bukannya melepaskan dirinya, tapi malah membalik posisi, sehingga Jaejoong berada di bawah.

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong semakin tidak karuan. Melihat bagaimana namja itu sudah berada di atasnya dan memandangnya dengan mata yang sayu akibat demam. Jaejoong ingin sekali memberontak, tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tak kuasa melawan, bahkan seperti menanti dengan tidak sabar akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan napas Yunho yang panas. Jaejoong menjadi semakin gugup. " Boo.." gumam Yunho sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan _heart lips_nya pada _cherry lips_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalak merasakan bibir Yunho menekan bibirnya. Sejuta perasaan aneh berdesir dengan cepat dalam tubuhnya. Tapi satu perasaan yang membuatnya sangat sakit, panggilan Yunho untuknya. Jaejoong berpikir siapa itu Boo? Mengapa Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Apakah itu panggilan sayang Yunho untuk istrinya dan menganggap Jaejoong itu adalah perwujudan dari istrinya? Bukanlah dirinya seutuhnnya?

Setelah beberapa detik hanya menempelkan bibirnya, Yunho sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jaejoong yang masih tetap diam dan tidak melawan, hanya saja ada sorot terluka dari matanya. Yunho mendekati telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik, " BooJae.." kemudian menjilat dan mengulum telinga kiri Jaejoong.

" Aaah..." tanpa sadar Jaejoong melenguh dan mencengkeram kemeja Yunho di bagian dada. Telinga adalah bagian sensitif seorang Kim Jaejoong. Yunho masih asik mengulum dan kadang menggigit kecil telinga Jaejoong. Membuat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong meremang dan bergetar.

Setelah puas, Yunho beralih menatap bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka karena terus mendesah, Yunho menngelus bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, hingga membuat Jaejoong yang sebelumnya sudah memejamkan matanya, menjadi memandang Yunho dengan sayu. " BooJae.." Yunho menggeram lirih tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong lantas melumatnya. Mengulum bibir Jaejoong atas dan bawah. Jaejoong yang merasa tersengat listrik saat mendengar ternyata Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama 'BooJae', tak berapa lama mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Yunho. Dan beralih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

" Mmmcccppkk...eeuummm..." Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa sangat panas dan bergairah. Yunho menjilat bibir Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, yang otomatis membuat Jaejoong membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Yunho yang panas memasukinya.

" Euugh...aahhmm..." desahan terus terdengar dari namja cantik itu ketika Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Pelan tapi pasti ciuman Yunho beralih ke leher putih mulus Jaejoong, yang sepertinya tidak akan putih lagi. Kesempatan itu Jaejoong gunakan untuk mengambil napas sebanyak banyaknya.

" Haah..hah...aakkh...Yunhh..." Jaejoong mengerang ketika Yunho menjilat dan menggigit leher Jaejoong hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang akan berubah keunguan. Sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. Yang jelas ia sangat menikmatinya.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ternyata Yunho sudah membuka empat kancing teratas baju Jaejoong, menelusupkan tangannya, mencari sesuatu. Begitupun lidahnya yang terus menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap mulai turun perlahan menuju tonjolan yang ada di balik baju Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka.

" Aaahhh...Yunhh... uugghh...aahh..." Jaejoong terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat sambil meremas rambut Yunho yang saat ini tengah mengulum dan menghisap nipplenya. " Ssshh...aaahh..." Jaejoong melesakkan kepalanya dalam-dalam kebantal di bawahnya, saat merasakan sensasi nikmat dari panasnya lumatan Yunho akibat suhu tubuh namja itu. Sementara tangannya kirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan memilin nipple Jaejoong yang satunya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya, meremas pinggang Jaejoong yang ternyata juga sensitif, hingga desahan terus mengalun dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong.

Setelah puas menyusu pada kedua nipple Jaejoong, Yunho merangkak kembali ke atas dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dalam, Jaejoong membalasnya dengan gairah. Lupa akan keadaan Yunho dan lupa jika seharusnya ia menolaknya. " BooJae.. jangan pergi.." lirih Yunho sambil masih melumat bibir Jaejoong. Melepaskan ciumannya dan menyurukan kepalanya di leher Jaejoong, kemudian jatuh tertidur akibat tidak kuasa menahan panas tubuhnya akibat demam dan gairahnya bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

Pagi harinya Yunho merasakan kepalanya sedikit berat, namun lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Leher dan badannya terasa sakit semua. Kemudian ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

" Jae..Jaejoong?" Yunho membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut ketika mendapati Jaejoong sedang tertidur dengan nyaman di dadanya, dan yang lebih parah, tangan Yunho yang melingkar dengan erat di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Yunho buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jaejoong dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, yang otomatis membuat Jaejoong terusik dan terbangun. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan bola mata yang hampir meloncat keluar.

" Apa yang...UWAAA...!"

BRUUK!

Tubuh Jaejoong berguling ke samping dan terjatuh dari kasur saking terkejutnya ia melihat Yunho begitu dekat dengannya.

" Baiklah, akan kujelaskan," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri dan memegangi pinggulnya yang sakit.

.

.

.

**T-**ampar **B-**ang **C-**hangmin

.

.

**NC gagal...#plak...**

**Smoga Jia g buat readers batal puasa...huks...**

**Adakah dari readers semua yang mudik? Hati hati ne... tetep jaga kesehatan.. dan SELAMAT BERPUASA... ^^**

**MIND to RIVIEW...? GOMAWO...**


End file.
